RWBY A Harsh Reality
by metalfox
Summary: Forever fall holds monsters. Grimm just as it always has, just someone let to many sit around and RWBY's class is unknowingly sent into the thick of it putting the whole class at risk.
1. Chapter 1

Weiss groaned as she came back to reality, her head felt like a ursa had tried to smash her head open. Deciding against sitting up she turned her head to look around her.

She was in the school's infirmary and she could see a large number of the beds were occupied, swallowing Weiss turned to face the other way she came face to face with a shell shocked teammate. Ruby her partner, was just sitting on top of her own bed holding her knees to her chest slowly rocking herself back and forth with a blank look on her face, the most shocking part was the number of weapons she was holding on to. Her own scythe Crescent Rose, the rest Weiss didn't know the names of but it was the entirety of team Cardinal's weapons.

Taking another look around the infirmary Weiss couldn't see any members of team Cardinal. Turning back to her teammate Weiss called out to the girl.

"Ruby... Ruby you dolt RUBY!"

This grabbed the red themed girl's attention who upon noticing that Weiss was awake dropped everything sending the weapons clattering to the ground with the sound filling the room, before Ruby slammed into Weiss with a hug. Weiss attempted to pry the now crying girl off, as Ruby started talk through her sobs. After giving up removing Ruby from her Weiss started listening to Ruby but could only make out a few words, piecing together she got that Ruby had thought she might die like the ones she had found in the forest, and something about dog ears before Ruby just broke down into more tears after something about Yang getting knocked out and she couldn't see her anymore.

Resigning herself to her fate Weiss began trying to calm down the hysterical Ruby, rubbing her back and whispering to her that she wasn't going anywhere. Eventually Ruby calmed down and passed out still in Weiss's arms. When a nurse came over a short bit later she commented that Ruby had been up nearly two days.

When they went to place Ruby back in her own bed she began thrashing and crying out for her teammates, after a few attempts Weiss just waved the nurse off saying that it would best if Ruby just stayed where she was.

After the nurse had left, pulling closed a privacy screen, and Weiss finished getting herself and Ruby as comfortable as possible; Weiss leaned back into the bed trying to remember how it came to this.

Thirty six hours ago.

"Yes students the forest of forever fall is indeed beautiful but we are not here to sightsee professor peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest." Miss Goodwitch spoke. "And I'm here to make sure that none of you die while doing so." at this she turned to face the students who had been following her. "Each of you is to gather one jar of red sap, however this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rondayvu back here at four o'clock, have fun."

with that the team's split up with team RWBY and the NPR of team JNPR heading out together they soon began gathering sap it was a largely quiet affair with the mood still rather brought down by Jaune's absence as team JNPR was quite somber with their leader staying with team CRDL.

They had been largely quiet after the started gathering sap other than a few indignant yells at Nora for eating the sap.

They were finishing up replacing the sap Nora kept stealing when Dove, sky and Russell came running through screaming about Ursa before running into Yang who grabbed him.

"What? Where?" she asked holding him up by his shirt.

The boy pointed the way he came "Back there it got Cardin"

At this Pyrrha dropped the jar a sap she had been holding "Jaune"

Ruby and Pyrrha began letting out orders, "Yang, Blake you two go tell professor Goodwitch." "You two go with them there could be more." Pyrrha added. at this they split up with Yang. Blake, Nora and Ren going to warn the professor and with Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha going to save Cardin and Jaune.

Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha came across the sight of Cardin about to be killed by an Ursa Major.

"Oh no" Pyrrha let out as they stood in shock as the Grimm closed in on their classmate. Only for Jaune to block the blow. Weiss moved to interfere but was told to wait by Pyrrha, as Jaune continued to poorly attack the Ursa with two failed attacks sending him across the clearing, on the last attack Pyrrha did something redirecting Jaune's shield to deflect the Usas blow enabling him to decapitate the Grimm.

Both Ruby and Weiss looked at Pyrrha.

"Ah what."

"How did you do?"

"Well Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs my semblance is polarity." Pyrrha explained

at this Ruby looked amazed "wwaahh you can control poles"

"No you dunce it means she has control over magnetism."

Any farther talking was cut off by a low growl behind them. Turning around the girls came face to face with several Ursa on pare in size with the one Jaune just killed, the three pulled out their weapons, as they all wordlessly chose their targets before attacking.

Weiss lunged at the one on the far right dust empowering her rapier, dodging a strike she got within the Grimm's guard and stabbed right into its gut before jumping away as the Ursa exploded from the inside with ice, looking about she selected her next target only to start backing up into the clearing behind her.

Pyrrha took hers out in a similar manner to Jaune deflecting the Ursa's strike before killing it in one clean strike, a stab through the throat severing the spine, before she pulled Milo free and got clear of the falling beast before turning to face the next one, only to find several waiting for her.

Ruby simply fired a shot enabling her to speed past hers cutting the legs off the Ursa before, flipping around and firing another round into an Ursa to stop before shooting another Ursa's face sending her flying back the way she came taking the head off the one she immobilized on her return trip. landing Ruby looked back to see that while they had downed only four of them, as the one she shot in the face was still standing even with half its mask missing, they hadn't made a dent in the number of Ursa that were coming at them.

And so the three fell back into the clearing followed by the Ursa. Cardin upon seeing this jumped up and grabbed his mace before he ran off. Leaving the four remaining students to glare at his back, until the Ursa Ruby shot roared bringing their attention back to them.

"Shall we run?" Jaune asked.

"Fighting retreat then?" Ruby asked

At this they nodded and began backing across the clearing waiting to see what the Ursa would do. when had taken only a handful of steps the half faced Ursa let out a roar and charged them followed by the others. They broke into a run three of them firing attacks barely slowing the horde.

Yang and Blake ran through the trees with Nora and Ren hot on their heels, they had lost track of the members of team CRDL when they had run off. Suddenly they caught sight of the members of team CRDL running back at them screaming about more Ursa. As they passed them Yang and her group slowed to a stop after they passed and just looked around.

"So I think Goodwitch already knows at this point" Yang stated as several Ursa burst from the underbrush intent to crush anything in there way as they chased after the three boys, Yang merely flicked her wrists causing Ember Celica to deploy. Before upper cutting the first Grimm to reach her sending it up in the air its scull shattered. Nora ran by seconds later Magnhild ready to wing followed by a blast ending several grim.

Yang felt a grin grow on her face as she rushed in after her ready to crack more than a few Ursas skulls open.

Blake and Ren looked at each other than their partners before shrugging and pulling out their weapons and charging after them.

Glenda was not happy she was currently missing nearly a third of her students and she was now in combat with the largest group of Ursa ever recorded, something had drawn them all here and now they were in the thick of it.

Waving her crop at another group of Grimm she caused the earth to rise up and crush them. Taking a quick glance over her shoulder showed that her charges were making good use of the walls she was making turning them into a makeshift fort to bottleneck the Grimm giving them a chance to fight off the tide that she couldn't stop. Mentally applauding her students Glenda closed her eyes and calmed herself drawing on a large amount of her aura before unleashing it into the ground, rocks, and trees around her drawing them together forming walls and ramparts for her students to fight from safely.

Taking a moment to survey her work Glenda could see the relief on many of the faces around her. "Don't let your guards down were still surrounded and these walls won't hold forever." she yelled out then second later as if to cement her claim a roar tour through the forest.

It was an Ursa's roar but so loud that everyone was forced to cover their ears at the sudden sound.

As the students recovered and began looking around, Glinda stayed looking at the ground while not well known the volume of a roar and duration of a creature like a Ursa was determined by its size with small variations and from the sound of the roar the creature that let out that roar its shoulder would come near the tops of the trees when it stood up. Without even thinking she pulled out a flare gun and pointed it straight up and fired sending a trail of black smoke into the air.

"Alright everyone get ready to hold I've called for backup and an evac we just need to hold out if you're not here when it arrives you're on your own for escaping, I'm going looking for the missing students good luck."

With that Glinda ran at one of the walls jumping on top before leaping off over the expanse of Grimm that were starting to rip into the walls creating pillars to land on and killing whatever Grimm she could as she went.

Ruby looked over the group they were in rough shape, running low on supplies and lost. They had attempted to loop around to the left to meet back up with the others only to find more Ursa. They had been forced to fight their way through them. In the end they had carved a swath through the Ranks of Grimm only to find that for every one that fell, another was always there waiting for its chance to kill them.

They had thought they had heard another group fighting but the sounds had ended shortly after they had started. None of them were overly keen to investigate for fear of what they might find. An Ursa's roar suddenly ripped through the forest deafening them they managed to keep their weapons at ready despite flinching.

The Ursa around them only seemed to grin before charging them however this showed that there numbers where nearly spent as a gap appeared at the back of their ranks and none came forward to fill it. Seeing this, the Hunters in training tried to renew their efforts however exhaustion had long since set in, making their form sloppy. Weiss was the first to fall an Ursa getting behind her before she noticed, while she was able to dodge part of the blow it still clipped her across the top of her head sending Weiss flying across the small clearing they were in blood trailing behind her.

None of the Grim were able to capitalize on this as Ruby began pushing herself harder to finish them all off. The number of Grimm soon dropped to fifteen when Juan lost his sword however he was still on his feet and started working to create openings for Ruby and Pyrrha and tanking hits for them.

Weiss was able to get back on her feet but was too disoriented to do much, soon Ruby ran out of ammo severely limiting her combat abilities. This also happen right in front of the half faced Grimm who despite Ruby's best efforts sent her flying out of the clearing. This wouldn't be so bad if not for the fact a cliff sat just out of sight from the clearing they had been fighting in. The hunters moved to go after her only for the Grimm aside from half face to stand in their way. Pyrrha and Jaune did their best to make short work of them knowing seconds counted.

Ruby was tumbling down the hill uncontrolled; trying to get her feet under her was proving difficult with the terrain of the hill. In a slightly desperate move, do to the rapidly approaching ground at the bottom of the fall, she activated her semblance only to have the opposite effect from what Ruby wanted as her decent accelerated and Crescent Rose was torn from her hands. By some miracle Ruby hit a patch of angled ground sending her flying away from the cliff with a surprised cry until she landed in something soft wet and warm. Reorientation herself Ruby could smell the metallic scent of human blood. Her thoughts were pulled away from that as something dropped from the cliff, it was her baby Crescent Rose lying with the head on the ground and the haft propped up on a rock. Rising to retrieve her weapon Ruby was instead treated with the sight of half face landing on her scythe snapping the handle in two just before the bolt mechanism on her.

Ruby felt her anger rise at this looking about from her crouched position for a weapon her gaze landed on a handle following it up it was attached to a mace head. Grabbing it Ruby began charging her semblance; this Grimm had been after them from the start targeting her the most of everyone, now she was going to end it.

A pained cry of "behind you" pulled Ruby out of her tunnel vision to feel another Grimm behind her. It didn't change her plan. Disappearing in a shower of rose petals Ruby reappeared above Half face mace already connecting with its skull. The hit spattered the Grimm's head on the grass as Ruby flipped over the falling body. Looking at the mace before the remaining Grimm reached her she quickly became familiar with the weapon. No form shift teck, three buttons working as triggers, a single red dust crystal set into the center of the prongs on the hollow mace head lead her to believe there was a hidden internal mechanism for what she couldn't identify but she had targets to try them out on.

Turning about she came to face the Grimm that had killed someone two of them were standing over two of the three dead, Ruby didn't look at the human bodies simply noting where they lay and what was around them a long sword with a revolver cylinder, a hauberk sat near a bloody tree and a pair of dust daggers. She could work with this. taking a quick look at her ruined weapon she could tell it was the breech mechanism that had broken, rent in two in the chamber of the barrel, pulling the but cap off the mace she flipped the free handle from Crescent Rose into the air with her foot before screwing the two together with her semblance. Before the Grimm could react Ruby was moving appearing by the one near where she landed she smashed her new weapon into its knees pulling the middle trigger only to lose all momentum stopping her dead.

The Ursa just looked down on her as she gave a sheepish grin before it growled at her slashing at her, rolling to the side Ruby dodged the strike before disappeared again. Showing up buy the other Grimm swinging, this time hitting the center button as the blow connected, only to hit with enough force to cave the Grimm's body in.

At this Ruby smiled she had figured that the first button worked the dust crystal from the use it had. And now she knew what the other two did. they worked something Ruby had been trying to get her hands on since she made Crescent Rose, commonly referred to as a momentum battery or energy battery. they could store any amount of kinetic energy as potential is a substance known as Dead Dust, judging from the dust crystal it also ran that.

Ruby began spinning the mace around tapping the last button from time to time watching the glow of the dust crystal set into the center of the mace head. The last Ursa watched her trying to find a way to get her. When she judged there was enough energy stored up to really let loose. Ruby vanished in a shower of rose petals.

The Grimm didn't have time to react as the girl appeared in front of it swinging the weapon upward crashing into its jaw before the Grimm vanished as Ruby finished her attack. Taking a moment to admire the flying Grimm she then remembered the voice that warned her of the other Ursa.

Turning back to the battlefield she began looking for the survivor.

Skipping the two that were partly eaten for the third. Only to find that while the person was alive they had been knocked out since before her arrival. Looking around she saw blood dripping down a tree, while her head was blocking out some things Ruby still knew that trees don't bleed blood. Jumping upward she found the source of the blood, sky was laid out on a branch blood seeping out from where his back was propped up on a snapped off branch.

Checking for a pulse Ruby pulled back as the boy stirred. "Oh it's you"

"Don't speak I'll see if I can get help"

At this he nodded, "Just one thing keep our weapons use them better than we did, leave us something good to be remembered by."

"You're not dead yet quit talking like that." Ruby countered

At this he nodded staying quiet this time. Hearing movement below in the clearing Ruby dropped down to see Pyrrha moving through the clearing.

"Pyrrha we have two injured both critical any way we can get help out here".

At this the Spartan let out a sigh having feared the worst after seeing Ruby's weapon, and while relived the young girl was alive two more injured were not something the three of them could handle.

Yang was taking a breather after all the fighting her group just went through; she hadn't even bothered to count the number of Grimm that had come for them. Blake sat nearby on at stump, of a tree Nora had hit, her weapons leaned against it; she would have been reading if they weren't in a hostile environment. Nora was sprawled out under a tree her hammer resting by her side, she was quiet for once just calmly watching the clouds. Ren was lying next to her completely spent of energy.

In short none of them had any plans to move short of someone's life being on the line, none of them had so much as flinched when the ungodly loud roar had ripped through the forest. That is until Nora spotted something in the sky that wasn't a cloud.

"Flying Ursa"

And with that they all looked to see that indeed there was an Ursa tumbling upward in the air before reaching its apex and starting to fall back to remnant.

"I'm goanna find its catapult"

And with that Nora was off. Letting out a groan the group got up to follow after the crazed girl.

Goodwitch had found several of the missing students, most were in bad shape but we're alive and had been directed to the evacuation point. Unfortunately a few students hadn't been they had wound up isolated and getting overrun, there was little left of them. Scanning the trees for any sign of combat her gaze stopped when she spotted a flying Ursa, now that simply said someone was still kicking and winning from the looks of it. A quick application of her semblance and Glenda was flying towards the launch point of the Grimm.

Nora had be running full out with the rest of the group trailing behind her. Bursting into a clearing where she figured that the Ursa had come flying from she stopped seeing the carnage in the field. Ren stopped beside her hands on his knees looking at the ground unaware of what was in front of him. Yang came up next "so what did you fi...nd" she had pushed a branch out of the way only to stop in shock at the remains of team CRDL nearly losing her cookies. Blake upon seeing the field hung back unsure of what to do.

Pyrrha having caught movement at the edge of her vision turned from checking on Russell wounds to see her teammates and the rest of team RWBY at the edge of the clearing. "Guys we need help we've got three wounded with us."

At this Ren looked up and immediately regretted it throwing up at the sight. Yang, Blake and Nora rushed forward.

"Where's Ruby" Yang demand at Pyrrha, not seeing her sister but her ruined scythe.

"Up in the tree trying to help sky"

At this a red figure dropped from the tree seeing yang it charged.

"YANG!"

Yang recognized the voice as her sister picking her up in a hug as ruby ran into her. After a moment Ruby remembered just what she had been doing.

"I don't think sky is going to make it the branch is in deep"

Pyrrha let out a sigh "We can't move Russell ether his back is broken."

"Um where are Weiss and Jaune?" Blake asked "You said you had three wounded so is one of them injured?"

Ruby made to answer only to be cut off as Weiss burst from the tree line followed by Jaune.

"I told you I am capable of moving just fine on my own." Weiss shouted at Jaune who was trying to assist her.

"Sorry guys I couldn't stop her" the grouped nodded dumbly at what Jaune said more focused on Weiss half her jacket was covered in blood trailing down to her skirt before it dripped off to land on her skirt, boot and ground, her face had blood running down it and most of her hair was stained red and coated in slightly congealed blood. Weiss seemed not to notice how bad off she was, swaying slightly from side to side as she stood at the edge of the clearing.

.

"Um Weiss I think that's the adrenalin talking." the brawler spoke up.

"I said I'm fine" the heiress shot back while storming across the clearing somehow staying up right. "Now what's happened?"

Pyrrha informed her of what was going on "We have two critically injured from Team CRDL and two dead, Ruby is using Cardin's mace. We can't move Sky or Russell with what we have. And Sky is still trapped in the tree."

"Well its good the rest of you are still functioning at least, I've lost too many students today already." Everyone present turned to see Glenda dropping out of the sky. "I'll handle moving them gather their things we need to move fast if where to get back to the rest of the class. I've set up an evac point however there's a lot more Grimm in these woods than we you'll need to defend me as i move them." at this the students nodded. Ruby quickly gathered up the weapons as well as the parts from Crescent Rose, clipping them to her belt or the magnetic lock for Crescent Rose. In the end she looked like a pincushion, with a hauberk sticking out up over her shoulder, a gun sword sitting perpendicular to her spine on her back under the collapsed head of Crescent Rose and two dust daggers slipped into clips on Ruby's belt ended the look.

"You know Rubes if you need help I can take something. "

At this Ruby just smiled and shook her head "Sky entrusted these to me if they died, he said that they wanted to leave something worthwhile to be remembered by." the subject was dropped at this point those who heard Ruby could tell she was in shock.

"Alright everyone get ready to move." They all turned to see Miss Goodwitch suspending Sky and Russell in the air, blood was pooling in the air around them.

The group started moving Pyrrha and Yang taking point Blake, Ruby and Jaune formed up around Glenda, Sky, Russell and Weiss who while they didn't tell she was not on guard having her monitor the two boys. Nora was bringing up the rear with Ren.

They didn't speak with each other their eyes always moving keeping track of their surroundings weapons at ready, each covering a general area as they moved.

They covered ground quickly, after checking out the area ahead they would rush up as fast as they could with wounded to the next piece of cover before repeating the process.

As they were nearing a half mile from the evac point they stumbled across a lone Ursa moving towards the point. They all stopped dead and looked towards Glenda hoping for instructions. Only to find their teacher stunned at the size of the Grimm, it was the one that had killed most of her lost students and was now heading to where the rest were holding out against the Grimm of the forest.

"We need to kill this thing" it was Ruby who broke the silence

"And how do you think we will do that," Weiss spoke up keeping her voice a harsh whisper," it's armor must be a foot thick in places and it's covered in it."

Indeed the creature was covered nearly entirely in bone plate; the black fir of the Grimm could only be seen sticking out around the joints, large slabs of armor covered every flat surface of the Grimm leaving small gaps. Hardly anything of their current weapons would be able to do more than scratch at the Grimm.

Looking around Ruby pieced together a plan

"Nora please tell me you have some armor piercing left"

At this the girl thought for a moment "Yea I got a few rounds left. Why?" At this Ruby just smiled "here's the plan. We need to deal a lot of damage to it so we only have three, four, options. First we break its legs will need to hit right on the joints or have Weiss freeze it, then we get Nora to fire shells into the gaps in the armor or down it's very throat, if that falls I could try breaking its neck, Yang and Ren might be able to try as well, after that Weiss could try something with dust. I don't Know after that but as long as it can't move even if we can't kill it won't be able to go after us or anyone else."

At this the group nodded it was a solid plan with a good bit of flex in it and several trade out spots, the creature also hadn't moved far from where they spotted it.

Ruby started charging up her attack, spinning her new weapon with her semblance creating a blur of death and sound as it moved through the air.

Nora switched out several shells in her grenade launcher as everyone else checked their weapons Yang was manually putting the last of her shells in Ember Celica, Ren was checking his ammo for storm flower, Pyrrha already knew what she had left, Weiss was trying to figure out if she had enough dust for any large attacks. Jaune was looking at his sword before just letting out a sigh he had lost it once and while the sword and shield were highly resilient he lacked a more appropriate weapon.

At a unspoken signal Ruby, Nora and Yang rushed the Grimm. The movement caused the Grimm to notice them; it turned slowly as if unconcerned about them. It lazily raised a clawed hand to swat them aside, only for Yang to meet it head on stopping it dead. Ruby and Nora took advantage of this as they speeded forward Nara going for the closest back leg while Ruby went for the farthest one from her.

Nora simply swung her hammer into the knee of the Ursa a sickening cracking sound could be heard from the joint however the joint held.

At the same time Ruby used her semblance to speed over to the other leg stopping using the kinetic battery, and charging the battery farther, before unleashing all the energy amplified further by her semblance, the joint barely stood a chance the mace shearing deeply into the space between the armor plating nearly tearing the weapon from Ruby's hands.

As the giant Grimm roared in agony they cleared the area Nora looking to get shells into the mouth only for Weiss to take a shot sending a stream of orange and green dust into its mouth.

After a pained roar the creature dropped to the ground still.

The group stood ready not quite believing they took it out so easily, slowly Yang moved forward alone when she was nearly upon it. getting within a few feet of it she let her guard down only for the Ursa to snap back to life swatting her aside sending her flying through the air and flying out of the clearing through a tree.

The Group was shocked as the Grimm pulled itself to its most the way off the ground, its rear never leaving the ground, black ichor dripped from its mouth. it let out a roar before it lunged at the last two of the girls that attacked it pulling itself forward and into the air, the leg Ruby hit trailing behind with blood flowing from the wound.

Nora and Ruby cleared the landing moments before impact. The rest of their group was upon it as soon as it landed Pyrrha, Jaune and Blake where going for its eyes seeking to blind it, Ren brought a hand charged with Aura down onto the top of its muzzle slamming it's head down into the dirt, managing to crack the bone slightly, for the others to get better shots. Only for the Grimm to thrash before they could properly blind it, knocking them aside.

Blake got clear using a clone, Pyrrha blocked the hit with her shield her stance failing but her guard remained strong. Jaune managed to bring his shield up in time however was unable to brace for the hit, his sword arm had remained extended and in some stroke of luck he dropped the sword point down into the path of the Grimm's head just as it hit him sending him flying away.

The Grimm let out a roar of pain as they landed, Jaune noticed that his sword was missing again, climbing stiffly to his feet looking around to locate his weapon. Only not to find it anywhere near him, he looked back to the enraged Grimm only to see it finally lock its one eye on him as Crona Mora was stuck up to the hilt into it's now dead right eye.

Swallowing Jaune readied his shield as the Grimm readied itself to attack when a fireball burst from the shattered trees slamming into the Grimm and sending it staggering away the fire ball let out a yell of "come get some" showing it to be the brawler before charging the Grimm again knocking it down before Yang began smashing into the Grimm with enough force to damage the plates of armor. Yang stopped for just a brief moment to let out more of her semblance only for the Grimm to lash out again sending her flying this time into a boulder shattering it the inferno around Yang flared to new heights before a scream of pain erupted from the shattered rock. Yang stumbled out seconds later they couldn't see her properly from the glare of the flames but they could tell she was hurt bad, Yang charged forward only to stumble and fall before she could reach the Grimm.

"WHY DOES IT BURN." was the last they got from her as she hit the ground.

The whole group just stared at the human bonfire that was Yang unsure what to think they knew that the flames couldn't harm Yang, but still they had never seen her taken out so fast before. The Grimm let out a roar of triumph before turning to look at the other hunters. Ruby moved first turning to look at the Grimm with a look that promised death, her eyes were glazed over as she started swinging the mace around faster and faster with one hand, pulling Dove's sword out with the other, red and black rose petals soon covered the ground around her piling up at an impressive rate.

"You hurt my sister now you die." her voice was flat stating a truth not a promise.

Everyone took a step back from the red clad girl knowing something just snapped in the small girl at seeing her sister taken down in such a manner.

Nora acted first knowing Ruby wouldn't stop she began raining grenades down on the Grimm pulling its attention away from the young girl as she prepared her attack. the other's soon opened fire as well peppering the Grimm with bullets pulling its attention away from Ruby for a few seconds before their munitions ran dry.

Their cries of out where Ruby's quew to move dashing up at the Grimm appearing by its legs and slashing at the with accelerated sword swings cutting through the legs of the creature dropping it to the ground before she appeared again over its head and bringing the overcharged mace down on the top of its skull turning it into a black mist.

It slowly cleared to reveal Ruby standing on top the crushed head. Weapons in a relaxed grip.

Most of the standing students let out a cheer before hearing how few voices joined it; Weiss was passed out along with Ren. Jaune was slumped from where he fainted after they pulled the Grimm off him. Yang was still down and covered in flames.

Nora ran to Ren the moment she knew he was hurt, Pyrrha was moving to Jaune, Blake and Ruby started trying to get to Yang but were forced back from the flames. Ruby turned to Miss Goodwitch for help only to see her holding Weiss up in her arms and looking shocked at the body of the Grimm that they had just killed.

"Miss Goodwitch please help Yang."

Glenda slowly began coming out of her stupor, "Miss Rose take Miss Schnee and all see what i can do." Ruby rushed over and Grabbed her partner from Miss Goodwitch who then slowly made her way over to Yang the last two of team CRDL still floating behind her.

stopping near the burning girl Glinda slowly began drawing on her power before grabbing the flames with it and pulling them away from Yang sending them straight up into the air where the formed a massive fireball showing just how much energy was in the flames.

For a moment Yang was completely bare of any fire however small sparks could soon be seen moving in her hair.

"We need to move now, grab your teammates." Things were now as full fubar they had no combat ready people no one had any munitions left and everyone was forced to carry someone.

As they were finishing up Jaune woke up, they were still drastically short on manpower.

"Let's move fast we won't last long if we miss the evac." They started moving, Nora carrying Ren, Blake supporting Yang, Ruby holding Weiss, Pyrrha and Jaune taking up guard around them.

This had just started moving when several Ursa burst from the trees to there right, Pyrrha and Jaune moved to intercept with Blake getting ready to leave Yang with a clone.

Only for the Grimm to erupt into a cloud of black smoke and flesh under the firepower of a chain gun.

Turning around they were greeted with what they would call the best site they've ever seen for years to come, a bullhead cresting over the trees guns still spinning from the short burst of fire. The ship dropped down as soon as it was clear of the trees, the doors sliding open with them being waved on. "We got to good now, nevermore's just got spotted heading for us!"

The young hunters needed no further encouragement moving as fast as they could to get on to the bullhead. Nora made it first laying Ren down before heading to help Blake with Yang, Ruby got Weiss on board just in front of Sky and Russell whom the on board core man rushed to seeing their states, followed by Glenda before Yang was pulled on next by Nora and Blake. Pyrrha and Jaune were last having guarded the rear from any more surprises.

They were in the air before the door closed. The medic who had been working on Sky and Russell called to the pilot after a quick check over the rest of them, "redirect to the hospital and call in for possible ten. five critically injured, two massive trauma, one head trauma, one internal bleeding, all unconscious and five unknowns." They couldn't hear the pilot's response but the increase in speed told them what they needed to know they weren't heading back to Beacon any time soon.

The flight was quiet no one was talking, Nora just sat by Ren with his head on her lap, Ruby sat between Weiss and Yang glancing between the two, Blake sat nearby trying to comfort the small girl. Glenda was still holding Sky and Russell in the air as the medic worked on them.

Once they arrived at the hospital there was a fury of activity, as they were set upon by nurses and orderlies. Sky and Russell were rushed off to surgery with Weiss and Yang following shortly after. Ruby tried to follow but was pulled aside told she had her own check up to have and would see them later.

Ruby, Blake, Nora, Pyrrha, Jaune, and Ren were rushed elsewhere and were soon given a thorough check up. Ruby and Blake were cleared right away with heavy bruising and a few pulled muscles being the worst they had, Ruby was still in shock however as long as someone kept an eye on her she was free to go. Ren was to be held overnight or until he regained consciousness, Nora passed with only fatigue.

Pyrrha and Jaune were in similar condition, Pyrrha not taking much damage and Jaune recovering from it before they arrived.

None of them were in a hurry to be sent back to Beacon without at least hearing about those that came in with them. They sat around outside of the surgery wing waiting for any news. Several people were moved out several they recognized from class, others they didn't. Eventually a doctor came out and called for Ruby and Blake.

The two looked at each other before standing and following the doctor.

"Both Yang and Weiss will be fine; Yang ruptured her appendix and had large amounts of internal hemorrhaging. We closed everything up and with rest she will be fine. Just her semblance is energy absorption correct?"

"We always thought it was damage absorption because Yang would get stronger when she got hit, but we could be wrong." Ruby supplied.

At this the doctor nodded writing down notes. "I was wondering because the room dropped several degrees while Yang's surgery was under way. I suspect that your sister finally started using her semblance to its fullest extent and over loaded herself and is now trying to restore her normal energy levels by pulling it from her surroundings. Now Weiss was a different story, she'll be fine, don't worry; has she told either of you about her heritage. "

At this Ruby and Blake just looked at each other confused, Blake spoke for them. "Not much other than whom her parents are and being heiress to the Schnee dust company. Why?"

At this the doctor let out a sigh, "I was afraid of this, Weiss is a Faunus and it appears that her family went to great lengths to conceal this from the world, and Weiss. We found two thin steel plates placed under her skin over her Faunus set of ears, they are actually what could have very well have saved her life. We removed the plates and set her ears so they should grow, she's lucky enough that they didn't grow in inverted, Faunus traits have a habit of growing back."

The girls could only nod at this.

"Point is we need someone to break it to her when she wakes up. We expect her to take it rather poorly to say the least. Anyhow both Yang and Weiss have been cleared to be moved to Beacon within the hour as we expect more people to end up here unfortunately. I hope you're day improves from here, that is all." he turned to leave.

"What of the others who came in with them?" Ruby asked

"They are still under it will be tomorrow before we find anything definitive."

And with that he walked off, no doubt on a tight schedule for what could happen later.

Both girls stood there for a moment "We should go tell the others." Ruby spoke getting Blake to nod. They walked back to their friends in silence.

"What did he tell you two is everything alright?" Jaune asked the other's looking over at them hopeful.

Blake spoke first. "Yang and Weiss are fine and out of surgery and are being moved over to Beacon, we got no news on Ren, Sky or Russell. We're going to head back to Beacon with Yang and Weiss. We should be able to get you a lift if you want to come with us."

Ruby looked at Blake a little strange at what she said but didn't say anything about it after Blake gave her a look of I'll tell you later.

Pyrrha and Jaune were trying to convince Nora to go get some rest however she was having none of it refusing to leave until she knew Ren was fine. Eventually they gave up Pyrrha volunteered to stay with Nora and Jaune couldn't argue with her.

"So Looks like I'm going with you two we should probably get going then." at this Blake and Ruby nodded before heading back towards the landing platform. After getting permission and directions they found the ship that Yang, Weiss and several other students would be sent out on. They sat together as slowly students where filed in, some injured others not eventually Yang and Weiss were wheeled on stretchers, Yang was under a heavy duty heated blanket and sparks were dancing all over her hair, as the ship finished filling. Ruby was immediately moving over to them.

She was handed the bags of their personal effects Ruby did a Quick check to see if everything was there, while Yang and Weiss were strapped down.

They were in the air in minutes after the door sealed. Ruby simply stayed by her sister and partner holding their bags and the weapons of team CRDL to her chest.

The adrenaline of battle had long since worn off and seeing her team mates like this was starting to eat at her mind, Blake hoped that one of them would wake up soon just so Ruby would stop panicking. Looking around Blake could see that a lot of the students had some form a injury either favoring a side or sporting a cast or bandages, most had fallen asleep after the events of the past few hours. Ruby and herself were about the only ones still awake, herself from being used to such events do to her old life, and Ruby from the stress. Blake doubted that much of anything could pull Ruby from their sides. Reaching to pull out a book Blake found it missing having fallen out some time earlier on in the day. With a sigh she leaned back with her eyes half closed looking like she was asleep.

When the bullhead touched down at Beacon only a handful of students started moving, Blake got Jaune up and began getting Ruby ready to go, picking up the bags from Weiss and Yang. Blake didn't bother trying to take any of the weapons off the girl knowing that they were the only thing giving the distressed girl any comfort in some strange way.

As aide's started filing on to help students off Blake made sure that she stayed by Ruby's side. Nearly everyone was being directed to the school's infirmary, and no one was stopping teammates and friends from following.

Reaching the infirmary the students were checked for their injuries before being assigned to a bed or told that they were free to go, most stayed to help their teammates. When Weiss and Yang were rolled up they identified them by injuries alone. They didn't try to move them right away trying to get Ruby's identification; Blake provided it for them as well as her own.

When they were told Ruby was in shock still after seeing two of team CRDL dead and the other two still in surgery the head nurse cursed low enough that only Blake made it out clearly.

"Yang was slated to be placed in a private room so we could isolate her if her semblance got out of control, however we can't put Weiss next store as we could need the other rooms. Best we can do is have Weiss as close to the private word as possible."

At this Blake could only sigh and nod "Call me if things get out of hand, just make sure Ruby knows she can go back and forth between them or she will find a way."

At this the medic nodded "Tell Miss Rose then for us." Blake nodded before walking to the small girl still fretting over everything.

Placing a hand on Ruby's shoulder mind full of the amount of steel that the girl was still carrying she got Ruby's attention, "Hey how are you holding up?"

"Alright I guess Blake I think I'll stay with them tonight if there's no problem with it. "

"Do you want to get cleaned up?" Blake asked. Ruby just shook her head "No I'm staying here." Blake nodded "Do you want me to bring you anything?" "Nope," was Ruby's response. Blake let out a sigh "did you hear that they need to isolate Yang in case she starts freezing everything."

"I heard that, don't worry I'll be fine."

Blake nodded before saying "Alright just don't push yourself too much we've a rough day." She stood around for a bit unsure of what to do "I'm going back to the dorm call me if they wake up, I'll come back in the morning alright." Ruby nodded absently.

Seeing she wasn't doing anything Blake let out another sigh before leaving for her dorm, knowing that it would be a long restless night.

Blake woke to a empty room, to a slight panic thinking that she had wound up the only survivor, before she remembered. "Yang and Weiss were injured and Ruby stayed with them." Sitting up she pulled out her scroll seeing a message, opening the message to see it was from the infirmary staff and that Yang and Weiss were now awake and Ruby had finally fallen asleep.

Let out a sigh Blake hopped out of bed and stretched before heading to the bathroom attached to the dorm room. A few minutes later she walked back out fully dressed in her casual clothes, before heading off to the infirmary.

Arriving Blake could see that many of the bed's where full, walking down to the back end of the room she stopped in front of the bed Weiss occupied and started laughing, there was Weiss half asleep and stuck with Ruby curled up into her side.


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving Blake could see that many of the bed's were full, walking down to the back end of the room she stopped in front of the bed Weiss occupied and started laughing, there was Weiss half asleep and stuck with Ruby curled up into her side.

"Morning you two" Blake taunted, getting Weiss to groan.

"If you're only going to mock me then stop; Ruby just fell asleep and she panics if someone's not next to her. It's annoying but at least she stays still."

"Yes but we still need to wake her up to see Yang and talk about some things that were found out yesterday."

Weiss hardened her stare at Blake "Like what?"

"Weiss it will be easier with both yourself and Yang present as will be explaining things once and not two times, alright?"

"Fine," Weiss huffed, "Now get the dolt off me."

Blake just shook her head before walking over to Ruby and pulling the girl out of bed dropping her to the floor.

"Ahhh." thunk "Owww. The heck?" Ruby asked rubbing sore spots from her landing.

"Yang's up we're going to go explain everything to the both of them now, just let me do the talking."

"Oh ok, um they stopped letting me see Yang is that going to be a problem?"

Blake let out a sigh "How often were you rushing back and forth between Weiss and Yang?"

"Um, a lot." Ruby answered.

Blake fought off the urge to face-palm, letting out a sigh instead. "No that shouldn't be a problem, Now go clean yourself up a bit you're still covered in grime from the forest."

Ruby looked at herself and blushed a bit seeing the dirt and blood still on her. "Yea I should get cleaned up some. Watch the weapons for me." With that Ruby stood and walked off to the washroom.

"I'm going to find out if you're clear to walk, I'll be back." The 'stay here' was left unsaid.

Weiss let out a breath of anger through clenched teeth, before calming herself down. Pushing herself up into a sitting position, Weiss swung her legs over the edge of the bed. With nothing else to do she began going over her motor control. Weiss checked everything as best she could, wiggling her toes, fingers and putting her joints through their full range of motion. Just as Weiss finished a smile on her face because everything was working well, no twinges of pain nothing that didn't moved wrong. She spotted Blake and Ruby making their way towards her, only to frown that Blake was pushing a wheelchair.

Stopping next to Weiss's bed Blake faced her. "I know you don't want to, but the doctors don't want you moving around too much yet. Now just bear with it."

Weiss huffed at this but allowed them to assist her to the wheelchair. As soon as Weiss was situated Ruby disappeared in a shower of rose petals, before appearing a short way in front of them with all the weapons she had been given, bouncing slightly with anticipation. "Come on come on let's go. Let's go."

Blake and Weiss couldn't help but smile at Ruby, despite everything she has been through she still maintained some level of her old self.

Pushing Weiss after the hyper girl they soon arrived at a sealed ward, Ruby already bugging the receptionist to let her through.

"Ruby settle down you'll see Yang when we do."

Ruby slumped at this nodding.

"Now then the three of us are here to see Yang."

"Last name?"

"Xiao Long"

"She's up and taking visitors, take the left, second hallway third to last room."

The three girls walked through the sealed doors as soon as the lock was released. Following the instructions they soon arrived at Yang's door a window was set into the wall letting them see inside a intercom was set on the windowsill. Through the window they could see Yang sitting up on her bed in a hospital gown, looking at her hand. What shocked them was the icicles hanging from the vents and the layer of frost that covered the floor and walls. Yang didn't seem to notice looking at the flames that covered her.

Eventually Ruby moved and hit the call button on the intercom.

"Yang you in there?"

This pulled Yang out of her thoughts as she stared at the window with her teammates in it. They waved looking for a response. Yang nearly burst out crying as she scrambled from her bed to the window. Placing a hand on the glass she stared at her friends as relief flooded her.

Ruby hit the intercom again. "So how are you feeling frosty?" Ruby asked with a smirk.

Yang leveled a glare at her sister, hitting the button to talk. "Want to say that without the wall between us?"

"Nope."

"Thought so Rubes"

"Now then, on to business you two." Blake cut in "You can talk latter. Yang, I assume you can grasp what is happening with your semblance continuing to pull in energy?"

"Okay so how is the room freezing, oh I'm just still pulling energy ...I'm not getting hit. Besides shouldn't I just leak it back into the room?"

"That's why they we're just as confused as you on this. But the doctor thinks that your semblance just fully activated or you weren't fully utilizing it. In short no one knows just what happened. They said they would let you out when you can keep from pulling all the heat out of the room."

Yang nodded. "That sounds reasonable, so what else is up?"

"That was the easy one." Blake let out a sigh "I'm not sure how to put this." Blake tilted her head back and crossed her arms. "I've been trying to figure out a way to say this to you but I could never figure out a way to say it...but now it's valid. I'm a Faunus and I thought I was the only one on this team."

At this everyone stared at her in shock before the rest of what she said sunk in. Yang blinked and looked at Weiss with Ruby, who after a moment of shock began sputtering out that it couldn't be her.

"Weiss it's you, I don't know the how or the why but they found ear canals on the top of your head." Blake pulled out her scroll before selecting a file and handing it to Weiss. "Someone tried to hide it by putting metal plates in your head, you're lucky that your ears didn't try to grow in inverted. I know that this is a big shock but it's the truth." Blake reached up and pulled her bow out of her hair revealing her cat ears. "I know you don't want this getting out, so I got you something to cover them" pulling out a red and white beanie she set it in the lap of the still shocked Weiss.

"I'm a Faunus..." Weiss finally let out dropping Blake's scroll into her lap on top of her new hat, despair showing on her face as tears started falling down her face, "I'm nothing more than a monster." Weiss broke down crying, before she could move she was pulled into a hug. Weiss attempted to pry herself loose only to be pulled back. Weiss gave up with getting away and just grabbed hold of Ruby before sobbing into her shoulder.

Yang just watched as her sister comforted her partner, she could relate to what Weiss was going through it had been awhile but she could still remember being told that her mother wouldn't be coming home again. she had cried for days after word. Right now the best thing Weiss could have would be support that nothing had changed for them and that she was still Weiss. Not some monster.

Blake sat back for a moment as Weiss broke down crying she hadn't expected her to have such a drastic reaction to learning she was a Faunus, denial and anger were expected but this left her shocked. Recovering from the shock of seeing the near unshakable Weiss break down Blake stepped forward pulling Weiss and Ruby into a hug, after a moment they both pulled her in.

They stayed like that till Weiss finally stopped crying, and then some. When they finally pulled apart Weiss was still red eyed and slightly teary.

"You're not a monster Weiss." Ruby spoke "You're my partner and nothing's changing that." she finished with a smile "Now cheer up, we will get through this just like everything else."

Weiss just nodded. "Thanks." she eventually got out causing Ruby to smile even brighter.

The group fell silent till Blake's scroll went off, "Its Jaune the rest of his team just got back everything's fine." They all nodded before Yang broke the silence.

"Hey do you guys know why I have stitches?" Yang asked while pulling up her hospital gown showing her the various lines of stitches that now crisscrossed her skin and her lack of decency. The reactions of the three were expected.

Ruby was unfazed being familiar with her sister's antics, only letting out a sigh. "Here we go again."

Blake just shook her head in miner disbelief at her partner.

Weiss was flabbergasted. It took her mind a moment to reboot from the second shock of the day. "Are you out of your mind Yang, cover yourself. And why the hell did you need to show us you brute, control yourself."

"Meh you just need to loosen up we're all girls here." Yang said nonchalantly dropping the gown. "But seriously, why the stitches? You said I overloaded my semblance nothing that turns me into a Frankenstein look alike."

"They said you ruptured your appendix from the hits the Grimm gave you and you had internal hemorrhaging."

"Internal bleeding, yeah got it, damn it must have been bad for them to cut me open like this, crap." Yang walked around a bit and stretched some trying to see just how bad off she was. Her team just watched.

"Well it feels like I'm all better for the most part so at least stealing all the energy had a purpose if I'm healed up."

"So now we get out and improve. Who's with me?" Ruby asked getting the rest of her team to grin at her.

"Finally an order I can agree with." Weiss chimed in

"I'm always up for improving; besides I hate hospitals."

"There is always room for improvement." Blake finished "Now then Ruby go get some rest and clean yourself up you're still covered in stuff from yesterday."

At this Ruby looked down at herself finally seeing just how much stuff covered her. Mud caked her boots, blood dirt and leaves stuck in her hair and her dress was covered in much the same."

"I never noticed." She said looking down at herself and picking some dirt from her skirt.

"Shock will do that to a person, now go get cleaned up I'll see to it that Weiss gets back to her bed so they can see if she can leave."

At this Ruby nodded before bidding them goodbye and rushing off.

"So how bad am I really? Cause I way too stiff to have been just stitched up." Yang asked leveling a glare at Blake.

"I didn't want your sister to know or she'd never calm down," Blake let out a sigh, "Most of your internal organs had to be stitched back together in places and while you're still slated for a full recovery but you need to be very careful with not opening up any of them as you'll open them all up if you do. Weiss your ears should finish growing in, in a few weeks. It will be weird hearing things for a while but you'll have to get used to it unless you just keep cutting them off."

Weiss let out a sigh at this but just nodded "I knew things would get weird with this at least I have a warning."

"Well if that's all. Next time you stop by can you bring me my scroll or something it's boring just sitting in here." Yang asked.

"I'll see what I can do just focus on not freezing the place. Got it?" Blake said.

"No promises sister." Yang shot back with a smirk.

Blake let out a sigh "well I'm done here unless you have anything to say Weiss"

"Don't die Yang, Ruby would never stop crying and no one can deal with that."

"Don't fret it Ice Queen I got no plans to die anytime soon."

"Let's go Blake; the barbarian seems to have expended her mental capacities and been forced to resort to petty insults, besides you take that title now anyhow."

At this both Blake and Yang stood in shock at Weiss.

Yang recovered first, "Would you look at that Blake she's growing up, that come back was perfect."

At this Blake shook her head before saying goodbye to Yang. Exiting the isolation ward Blake starts pushing Weiss's wheelchair having been told not to let Weiss exert herself. Wheeling Weiss to her bed they found a nurse fretting over a chart looking around as if expecting someone to be there.

Seeing them she spoke up

"Ah there you are I was told to bring you to see the doctor once you got back, follow me if your friend will come with us."

Blake looked down at Weiss who nodded before Blake pushed Weiss after the nurse as she turned to walk away.

They followed the nurse to an examination room where they were told to wait for the doctor. After what felt like hours the doctor finally arrived Weiss was slightly taken aback when a bear Faunus walked in.

"Ah Miss Schnee I'm doctor Berlin, this should be short just a check for any nervous system damage and your balance. Then seeing how your ears are. Now then see if you can get up on the examination table."

Weiss shot Blake a glare before pushing herself out of her chair, she didn't wobble or fall. Taking the first steps with caution; Weiss made it to the table before pulling herself onto it, taking a seat on the edge.

"Okay wiggle your toes,"

Weiss moved them going as far as to flex

"Okay now your knees"

The process continued till they had gone through the movement of all of Weiss's joints followed by several tasks to test motor control and balance from standing on one foot, to moving her arms in circles. The doctor had her move just about everything taking notes on everything.

"Okay then, everything's fine. Just one last thing, I need to check on your ears and change the bandages."

Pulling out a pair of scissors Doctor Berlin soon began cutting away the bandages on Weiss's head. Throwing out the used bandages the doctor then began cleaning out her ear canals causing Weiss to wince at the unfamiliar sensation.

"Hold still for me, don't want to accidentally damage something."

Weiss held still grimacing whenever he hit a fresh nerve, Weiss was grateful when it finally ended letting a shiver run through her in an effort to shake off the feeling.

"Well miss your quite lucky we found out about this when we did one of your ears was closed up and was starting to grow down the other was just starting to close up, I'd say you would've had about a year before you died."

At this Weiss and Blake were taken aback shock evident on their faces.

"Don't worry about it we would have plenty of warning with you getting a constant headache and we would have found this soon enough and done the same. Now I need to check if your Faunus ears are working so please put these on." The doctor said handing Weiss a pair of earplugs and earmuffs.

Weiss nodded taking the items and putting them on.

Once they were in place Weiss notice that she could still hear slightly, hearing a sound she turned to look at it, while feeling something move on her scalp.

Doctor Berlin seeing how Weiss reacted stepped forward and pulled off the ear muffs. "That's enough they seem to be working. No need to panic."

Weiss nodded slowly as Blake started calming down her teammate.

"I have one last thing you need to do, that's too see how far you can walk. This is largely unnecessary but I would still like to see once we bandage your ears lightly."

A short bit later Weiss was walking around after they had bandaged her ears.

When she walked back the doctor handed her the folded up wheelchair. "That will be all keep this for a while till we're certain that you won't have any issues." handing Weiss her release note. Weiss nodded taking the note and bidding the doctor farewell.

Weiss and Blake left the infirmary after finding Weiss some clothes. The walk through the school was quiet without any sign of other students, as they approached their dorm Weiss broached the subject.

"So where are all the students? Even during classes the school's never been this empty."

Blake shrugged "I didn't notice on my way out was more interested in seeing my friends. They may be out in the forests clearing out the remaining Grimm."

At this Weiss nodded, they continued to their room in silence.

Entering their room the two girls were greeted with a surprising sight. Spread out in corner of the room on sheets of cardboard was a mess of weapon parts from several weapons lay about on them in the center of the mess was Ruby, in her in her pajamas an oil rag still in one hand with an indistinguishable part in the other, passed out.

The two smiled slightly before setting aside the wheelchair walking through the maze of parts to Ruby, setting aside what she was holding and capping the bottles of oil and solvents she had been using to clean the parts before carrying her to her bed and tucking her in. After a few moments of silence Weiss went to the bathroom for a shower leaving them both alone to their thoughts, 'I need to get stronger'.

Yang sat on her bed the room still frozen around her, ice coated every surface around her yet she didn't feel a chill, her eyes were closed in meditation. Reaching down inside herself she attempted to find what brought about this change. At first she had tried flaring her Aura as before to coat herself in flames, and release the energy she was taking in, it had flooded the room with heat and steam until she pulled the heat back out of the room freezing the place again.

Yang was working on manipulating her semblance she knew this would take time but she had done this before. When she first unlocked her semblance she had no control over it leading to several accidents, and now she fell back to the old training to control her Aura she was getting out of here within the week the only thing stopping her was herself. Then she could really see just what her semblance could do.

Juane look around at his sleeping team. He knew he was the weakest of them, he had known that since team JNPR was formed. Tomorrow he would take Pyrrha up on her offer to train him. Looking down to the weapon and shield he was working on, his mind strayed back to the battle yesterday. He had done better than he had expected, he had been sure he was going to die more times than he had bothered count. His worst failure had been losing his sword in combat and being unable to even locate it until after the fighting was over. Even with his sword he was limited in combat.

However he had already figured out an easy solution, get a side arm.

He'd look up specs later or ask Ruby, but for now they all needed rest and nothing else mattered.

Once he was done cleaning Crona Mora he would send a letter to his family telling just what he had been up to the last few months, then he'd make his way down to the gym.

Three days later Ozpin looked up from the list of letters he needed to write. Over a dozen students had died since the ill-fated trip to forever fall and the following actions to thin out the Grimm, most were from the three Ursa colossi they found. He had already planned for a memorial in eighteen days to allow for the families to travel.

Setting down his scroll Ozpin let his thoughts go to the survivors, one full first year team had been killed, with three others losing at least half their members. Most shocking was the group of seniors that fell to one of the Colossus, they had killed it before succumbing to their wounds. They had been rushed to surgery only for them to die on the table.

At the same time the event, served as a wake-up call to many others and live combat experience for many others. The event was almost a blessing as many of his students saw just how harsh reality can be and those that rise above it would be ready for it next time. At the same time he wondered just how could get the others to keep fighting.

Team RWBY and JNPR sat around a table in the cafeteria none of them were eating, finally Nora broke the silence."We got our butts handed to us didn't we?"

The group let out chuckles "Hell I'm just glad we all made it out alive, we cut it close a few times." Jaune spoke up.

"It was too close for us, we need to get stronger, all of us." Ruby said.

"Ruby's right we were all pushed too far. Our strengths seem to have plateaued."Pyrrha chimed in, getting the rest of the group to agree.

"Hey, Ren how did you crack the Ursa's skull, was it your semblance or just Aura?" Ruby asked.

"Just plane Aura manipulation." Ren answered putting his elbow on the table "I can teach you if you want."

This took everyone by surprise having thought it was just his semblance, "Um can you teach me as well?" Yang asked.

At this everyone looked at the brawler in shock as one of the strongest in the group asked for help.

"Actually I wouldn't mind learning either." Everyone turned to look at Weiss.

"Count me in as well I need all the help I can get right now." Jaune said raising his hand "Also Ruby I want to pick up a side arm later and would like help."

"Yea no problem, does anyone else need help with a weapon?" Ruby asked

"oh oh, can I get a cannon or a flame thrower, oh no a" everyone soon stopped listening as Nora continued to list off even more outrageous add on's for her weapon.

"I need a way to reload Myrtenaster in the field I ran far too low on dust at the end." Weiss spoke up.

"I would like to look into acquiring a second weapon as well, I found myself limited at times when fighting." Pyrrha added "though I don't know just what I would go for."

"I'll see what I can do." Ruby said. "But I do need to train myself as well."

Both Weiss and Pyrrha nodded "yes you have several things to learn now don't you."

"Um I plan to give team CRDL their weapons back once they wake up, if they'll take them."

"That's good, I've been hearing some uncouth rumors about you because of them."

"I've heard several of them as well. " Weiss added. "None of them are putting you in a good light."

"I know," Ruby said sadly, "I've heard a few of the rumors there saying I tried to get team CRDL killed so I could steal their weapons. I didn't want anyone to die. Hell I couldn't even use anything besides my scythe right even with training until then, they just didn't ...um behave right?

"I know what you're talking about, I can't use a long sword to save my life but I learned the forms when I was younger." Pyrrha said.

They both nodded at her explanation.

The two teams kept talking and swapping ideas on how to improve their skills as the day wore on. Nora finally settled on a modification for magnhild with a jet engine flame thrower, that would need to be custom made and fitted to the hammer, allowing for faster swings and more close range work.

Pyrrha was looking at modifying Akouo into something akin to an old Lantern shield.

Three of them were going to be meeting with Ren at some point to work on their Arua. They would all be trying to train together later and had planned a trip to town to pick up weapons and supplies for the modifications that they couldn't acquire at Beacon.

The group split up after dinner, most of them went back to their rooms, Yang however was still confined to her isolation room in the hospital wing as she still collected energy as she slept freezing the room solid with ice.

Entering their room Weiss pulled off her hat immediately after the door closed, and began scratching at her Faunus ears. "RAH, by dust these itch." she let out while still scratching at them.

"What do you expect they're essentially just scabs at this point." Blake said

"I know that but why does it itch so much."

"Probably feels like sunburn." Ruby cut in.

"No one asked you." Weiss shot at her. "Just give me a minute." she said trying to calm down. "Dust this is annoying." she said trying to ease the sensation in her ears. "I shouldn't have snapped at you but this is driving me up a wall."

"It's no biggie you're fed up everything crashing around you. I guess you're panicking and you still have to call your family this weekend."

At this Weiss let out a groan, "Don't remind me I don't even know how to face that."

"I would suggest planning for the worst this is not something that your family will take overly well." Blake said from her bed.

"I know just I need to think about how to word what I'm going to say. I could get disowned for this. Dust, what just what am I going to do."

"Prepare for the worst and hope for the best." Blake supplied her panicking team mate.

"Yeah that will do." Weiss answered "that will do."

"Oh yeah can i see Myrtenaster for the measurements for the reloading device?"

"What oh yea, Do you want the schematics or Myrtenaster itself Ruby?"

"Either should work Weiss."

"Alright I'll just send you the blueprints."


	3. Moving forward

Team RWBY with team JNPR made their way through the streets of Vale, Yang trailing a bit thanks to her crutches; they all had destinations in mind. The first was a weapons supply store for parts and any new weapons they were after.

Walking into the store Ruby immediately vanished among the shelves leaving a trail of rose petals. The rest soon split up going for different parts and weapons.

Ruby, Nora, Pyrrha, and Weiss were picking up parts for their weapon modifications, and repairs in Ruby's case. While Yang, Blake, Ren and Jaune were looking over guns and ammo for resupply from the forest.

By the time they were ready to leave the store they had amassed large piles of supplies in spare parts, new parts, ammo, dust, shells, bullets and new guns.

Jaune had picked up a fifty-five magnum semi auto pistol called a shade; it was a massive piece just over a foot long with a gravity blade going down the length of the barrel in front of the trigger guard that could slide out a foot past the muzzle, sporting a seven round magazine and capable of using any number of ammo types that were made in the fifty-five magnum caliber giving it enough firepower to drop most any normal Grimm in only a few hits.

Most surprising was that both Blake and Ren had picked up collapsible thirty-seven mm grenade launchers, no one even asked why.

Leaving the shop, the group was weighed down with supplies and weapons, the two groups split up after this with JNPR taking most of what both team's picked up and went back to Beacon while Team RWBY followed Weiss as she prepared for what could be war with her own family.

Entering a bank the three held back as Weiss spoke with an accountant, moving her personal funds and shares out of her family's control. By the time they left Weiss had closed herself off preparing for what could very well be a war.

Arriving at the Cross Continental Tower the group went to the elevator where they scanned their scrolls, not paying much attention to what was said. Exiting the lift they approached a desk with a hologram of a dark haired women in a uniform was seated behind it. "Welcome to the Beacon Cross Continental Transmit Center. How may I help you three today?"

Weiss answered for the team. "A private room for a call to scheen company headquarters in Atlas."

"Absolutely if you would head up one floor, room four is available and I'll patch you through."

"Thank you." Weiss finished

They all walked back to the elevator in silence. The short ride was just as quiet, walking down the hall to the room not a sound was heard save their shoes and Yang's crutches on the floor. Opening the door to room four they found a small room with a console made of a keyboard mouse monitor and a camera on one wall and a half dozen chairs scattered around. Weiss let out a sigh as she made her way to the console.

Let's get this done with. She let out.

Sitting down, Weiss activated the terminal as the rest of them took seats behind her.

An image appeared of a dark blonde haired woman in a gray uniform looking down at her desk. "Miss Schnee. Good afternoon, would you like me to patch you through to your father? I think your sister Winter might be here as well."

Weiss huffed "I can't believe I'm saying this but yes, call my father and Winter. We have some family issues to sort out, so ensure no one is listening."

"Will do miss Schnee, one moment please." the screen went to the Schnee logo. Weiss let out a breath as her posture slumped. Ruby stepped forward putting a hand on her partners shoulder. Weiss looked back only to see Ruby giving her a smile. "Just relax, we'll get through this."

Weiss nodded looking back to the screen.

Two faces appeared on the monitor a moment later, both having Weiss's hair and eye color. The man, no doubt Weiss's father, had close cropped hair, a slightly pointed nose, and was wearing a white suit with a red shirt and black tie. Winter was also wearing a white overcoat with a red lining with a black vest underneath and a white ruffled shirt could be seen, her hair was combed over her right eye with a bun in the back.

"Weiss, I knew you were fine from the casualty reports from Beacon if you're wondering why I didn't call." The man said.

"No, this has nothing to do with you not calling about my safety. No, this is about something you've been hiding from me and possibly Winter." Weiss stated

At this Winter spoke up "Whatever father hid from us was for the best."

"It wasn't, Winter, and it could have killed me because of his need to hide it." at this Winter was taken aback by what Weiss said "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Weiss let out a breath to steady her nerves, "First, father, both me and Winter are yours and mother's children?"

"Yes, you are but I fail to see what this has to do with anything." he answered.

"No but it answers some of my questions about these." with that Weiss pulled off her hat revealing her still slightly growing ears.

They weren't fully groan but they were clearly visible as parts of her head had been shaved in surgery, with white grey fur covering most of them and a point starting to form on the top. Mister Schnee reacted first,

"What have you done" shock resonated in his voice

"I've done nothing father these were always there trapped under a steel plate you had implanted into my skull." Weiss stated

"For your own good, being associated with those beasts would have ruined us." Her father yelled back.

"This could have killed me, all because you wanted to keep the family image intact. They said they could have started growing at any point inverted, killing me!" Weiss screamed.

"Father, is that what my tumor is, a pair of ears." Winter made herself known her tone of voice looked stopped both her family members in their tracks. "Just what is this all about, start talking now." The elder sister demand.

At this mister Schnee let out a sigh, "You want to know what this is all about, it's about respect image and who we are, because of what I've done you two were never looked at like monsters or freaks, everything myself and my father has done has been to remove any trace of those animals from this world. After what they did to my mother none of them have any right to be in this world. Now rid yourself of those things at once young lady!" At the end he was yelling.

"And just what did a single Faunus do to grandmother that made risking the lives of your daughter's acceptable? Just what did an entire race do?!" Weiss asked.

"They made her remember every time she saw one of them everything came back every piece of that damned night she was raped and I was conceived so I swore that I'd kill every last one of them. Now get rid of those ears Weiss before you mark yourself as one of them!" he yelled, his face turning red.

"Father, Calm down!" Winter yelled.

"No I will not calm down while my heir parades around as one of those monsters and you don't even think about joining her!" He snapped at Winter.

"Your dad's one messed up dude, Weiss." Yang cut in. drawing the attention of the schnee head

"And who the hell are you, how dare you bring these people into this conversation?" Mister Schnee yelled.

"They are my teammates and they've been a better family to me in just a few months than you've been in years, if you're going to disown me over a pair of ears than do it cause I'm done with your madness." Weiss's voice was flat and cold.

At this mister Schnee's face was livid, blood vessels protruding from his skin "If that's how you want it, animal, then I renounce you as my child. Winter we're done here."

"No, you are," Winter said, "I'm going to my sister."

"If you leave consider yourself disowned as well!"

"I'll see you soon Weiss." was her response, sealing her fate, not a hint of regret could be heard.

At this the Schnee head rose from his seat sending it flying before storming off, a cabinet could be heard breaking."

"You should hurry Winter."

"Don't worry about me, I'm already packed. See you."

With that Winter departed not ending the call. They sat there staring at the monitor their thoughts going everywhere, team RWBY just stood there looking at the monitor in shock until the door slammed open and mister Schnee stormed into view when he set his eyes on the screen he unleashed a dust attack destroying the computer, ending the call.

At this Weiss finally broke poster slouching forward and crying softly Ruby rushed to her side trying to comfort her as Blake stepped forward ending the call. "I honestly didn't think it was this bad, but this... This may be for the best." Blake said.

"I know, but it still hurts." Weiss sniffled out from under Ruby's arms.

Yang clapped her hands drawing everyone's attention "Well no point moping around here all day, let's go get something to eat and cheer up." Yang said

Weiss went to shake her head but was cut off by a growl coming from her stomach, followed by several more from around the room. "Well that answers that. Let's go will figure out what we want later." Slowly they started moving, Ruby guiding her partner to the door as she tried to compose herself, only to keep breaking down. Yang led the group with Blake following up the rear. Exiting the C.C.T. they moved quickly trying to get Weiss away from anyone who may try to ask her what had happened.

Walking through the streets the group stayed quiet, looking for a place to eat. They found themselves down by the docks without noticing; only stopping when a crime scene caught their attention. Walking over out of curiosity, Ruby asked what happened to the two officers on scene.

"Robbery second dust shop to be hit this week, this place is turning into a jungle."

"That's terrible." Yang commented leaning harder on one of her crutches.

"They left all the money again."

"Yea it just doesn't make a lick of sense, who needs that much dust?

"I don't know an army."

"You thinking the white fang." the first officer asked waving around his pistol

The second one pulled his glasses off. "Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

"And here they go ruining the image of the rest of us, now I don't know who's worse."With that Weiss turned and walked away before anyone could say anything.

They walked off having gotten their answers before leaning on the rail over the docks.

"And here I thought the white fang was the root of my...his problems, dust this is all messed up." Weiss let out.

"Well at least we know more of why, but his actions are inexcusable just like many of the fangs." Blake said, everyone agreed.

"Weiss I thought my family was a mess." Ruby added.

"No our family is a mess Ruby." Yang threw out, "between a over protective dad and our love sick uncle and our dysfunctional selves don't even let me get started on the dog. Yeah where not to much better off. Heck if they knew where my mother is they'd both go running off after her with me. Point is we all have problems some big some small, some we keep hidden," Yang shot Blake a look, "but that's why we have each other are to help with our problems when they arrive."

Weiss nodded turning to Blake, "So, you said many of the white fang's actions not all any reason why?"

Blake seemed taken aback by Weiss's claim however a cry from one of the moored ships pulled away their attention.

"Hey stop that Faunus!" The girls turned to see two of a ship's crew chasing after a blonde haired boy, in rolled up blue jeans a white shirt, red gauntlets, having a blonde monkey tail. He hopped onto the ship's rail.

"Thanks for the ride guys!" He yelled before jumping off to the dock below

One of the workers yelled after him, "you no good stowaway."

Only for the Faunus to yell back from the light post he was hanging on with his tail while peeling a banana, "Hey a no good stowaway would have been caught I'm a great stowaway."

At this point the two officers from the crime scene made their appearance throwing a rock at the boy that he dodged, "Ape get down from there this instant."

For this the officer got a banana peal to the face before the boy swung himself to the top of the cross bar he was hanging from before vaulting from the top landing behind the officers and running up the dock as the police gave chase

Team RWBY just stood by as he ran past, winking to Blake.

"So what was that?" Ruby asked

"I don't know but he's not from Beacon and he has hunter training from the looks of it." Yang answered.

"Rahh I completely forgot the contests from Valco were arriving to day. I meant to see if we could get information on them." Weiss burst blurted out.

"Well he's gone now let's go find something to eat away from here it reeks of dead fish." Yang said waving a crutch under her nose.

They walked off heading away from the docks and deeper into Vale. Weiss still not paying attention to anything walked into someone nearly knocking the two of them over. The two were able to catch themselves.

"I'm sorry I have a lot on my mind and wasn't paying attention, are you alright?" Weiss asked.

"Salutations, and yes I'm quite uninjured. I myself was also not watching where I was going. My name is Penny it's a pleasure to meet you." The girl introduced herself.

Team RWBY politely gave their names.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Penny said again

"You already said that." Weiss pointed out.

Penny froze for a moment, "so I did."

"Well sorry for running into you." Weiss said as they turned to leave.

"Take care friend." Ruby called over her shoulder with a wave.

"She was... weird." Yang commented.

"Let's just find some place to eat." Weiss said. Before turning to see Penny back in front of them

"What did you call me?" Yang began apologizing. "No not you," she walked through them to Ruby causing her to panic, "You, you called me friend am really your friend?"

"Um I um I really don't know, look we have a lot going on can we try to meet another time and get to know each other."

At this Penny look a little disappointed.

"So what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked trying to distract Penny.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament."

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss sounded skeptical.

"I'm combat ready" Penny answered with a salute.

"Well you hardly look the part but I've been wrong before." Weiss said glancing at Ruby. "It was nice to meet you Penny, but we need to be going."

"If nothing else we can meet up at the tournament." Ruby said

"Okay then friends I hope to see you soon." Penny said waving as they parted ways.

Once they were around a corner Ruby sided up next to Weiss, "Was I that bad when we first met?"

"Without a dust explosion yes."

They soon found a small cafe that they sat down to eat at, Blake had a Tuna salad, Yang got a burger and fries, Weiss had a rare steak. Ruby had wanted a strawberry cheesecake but was told she had to eat something healthy first and got herself some macaroni and cheese. They ate in silence, all trying to piece together everything they had learned. Finishing up they all sat around unsure of what to do, eventually Blake broke the silence.

"So you still want your answer Weiss?"

At this the X-Schnee nodded, "Yes, I would Blake"

At this she let out a sigh "As you three know in recent years the White Fang have been working as little more than a large crime syndicate, but they weren't always that way. Just after the Faunus right's war the White Fang was supposed to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and Faunus, however we didn't get our equality. And so we started boycotts and rallies to get sympathy for our cause. and there I was a naive little girl thinking we were actually making a difference. Then a few years ago there was a change in leadership, and in tactics. Rallies and boycotts turned into attacks and raids, the worst part was it was working. we were getting the respect and treatment we wanted through fear. And there I was just a little girl practically born into the fang knowing nothing else, and so I stayed. Later I saw just how far the white fang had fallen, so first chance for a clean break and I take it. And now here I am a criminal hiding in plain sight trying to make amends.

So, does that answer your questions?" Blake finished.

"Didn't try anything when I was a Schnee so there's no problem." Weiss answered as Ruby and Yang nodded. " So do you plan to do anything about it?" the later asked.

"What?" Blake asked in shock.

"Do you plan to do anything about these robberies, prove your old comrades innocent or something?" Yang clarified.

"I don't know I'd like to disprove that it's them but..." Blake trailed off.

"You feel it's them and would rather not know." Yang finished for her, "Well either way will help you out how can. Isn't that right you two?"

Ruby voiced her support right away "What type of leader would I be if I didn't."

"I'm not sure just what i can do but I'll help any way I can." Weiss said after a moment. "I did just burn my best asset after all."

They sat in silence for a bit before Yang spoke up, "So Weiss did you really mean it that we've been a better family than the Schnee were?"

"I did."

"Well we're closer for it so I'd say this whole mess turned out alright." They all nodded at Yang's statement, before falling back into silence, picking over the remains of their meals.

"So not going to figure out how to stop the white fang?"

At this all the girls turned to see the blond haired Faunus from the docks sitting behind them on the rail of the cafe the where at.

"So how did you get here and why are you following us?" Weiss asked.

He just scratch the back of his head, "I get around and I saw you from the street and just happened to overhear your conversation."

"So you eavesdropped on our conversation and scaled a second story building." Weiss accused

"Yea but that's not important, so how are you going to find out who's stealing all the Dust."

"And why do you care?" she questioned

"Because; the White Fang keep putting the rest of us Faunus in a bad light." Sun said a hard edge in his voice

At this Weiss turned to Yang. "Hey meet your match complete loaf with a brain."

"That has yet to be proven." Yang joked. "And Blake hasn't said we are investigating the White Fang any way."

"We should", everyone turned to Blake as she continued, "Just to find out what they are planning, stop them if we can."

"So then what's the plan?" The boy asked.

"Can we at least get your name if you're so determined to work with us?" Weiss asked back.

"Sun Wukong, at your service." Sun said giving a bow from where he sat on the fence. "So what's the plan?"

"I was going to try and sneak into the white fang, or just find out where they're most likely to hit next and wait for them." Blake answered.

"I can help with that," Sun said. "I can ask around about anything as well."

"I got a few friends that may know something if I can persuade them to talk." Yang provided.

"That sounds like a start, will start tomorrow when we are better prepared." Blake said.

Everyone else but sun nodded.

"Fine start tomorrow I'll go looking around today." before anyone could say anything he flipped back over the rail and was gone.

"He does know we would do better with are weapons." Yang said

"Well maybe he doesn't need any." Ruby supplied

"No he had them," Blake said "Something on his thigh two round objects just over a foot about just over an inch in diameter. I couldn't figure out anything else."

They all just stared at her for a moment

"Sounds like gun-chucks or nun-chucks depending on his training, though it could have been the barrel of a double barrel shotgun." Ruby said adding in her two cents.

"He had one on each side if that helps." Blake added

"Not really."

"So we have a new acquaintance who we know more about his weapon choices then who he works for." Weiss said with a exasperated sigh.

"yep." yang said.

"And now we're planning to go become delinquents to try and stop terrorists."

"Speak for yourself." Yang said grinning "I've smashed more bar's than I care to count. Ruby's done vigilantly work and Blake's just admitted to being involved with terrorists. You're the only one who has no criminal record here and you thought you could stay clean."

At this Weiss groaned dropping her head to the table. At this the rest of them let out a laugh.

They stayed planning out what they would be doing tomorrow until they had to leave to catch the bullhead to Beacon.

Walking off the bullhead at Beacon, team RWBY soon notice the other students stopped talking as they walked by and pointed before continuing in hushed whispers, with growing concern they quickly made their way to their dorm. As they were opening the door Nora opened the door to the dorm of team JNPR.

"They're back." She called back over her shoulder. The rest of the team soon rushed out of their dorm as Nora started asking questions.

"What happened, your dad went crazy burning down part of the white Manor and your sister left just before that, the news is full of stories trying to figure out what caused this."

"Nora calm down this is something deeply affecting Weiss so don't bother her, if she wants to talk she will, for now we know she's okay. Just give her time alright."

At this Nora nodded before apologizing and walking back to her dorm with Ren comforting her.

"We're here to help if you need it alright." at this Team RWBY nodded.

"Thanks Pyrrha and if you don't mind Phyrra we've had a long day will talk later." Ruby

"Alright... Oh Nora started trying to work on Magnhild you may want to come help."

At this Ruby had a look of slight panic, "Let me get my tools." the reaper was then gone as a storm of rose petals appeared followed by a stiff wind before and a trail of petals between the two rooms.

"Send her over before midnight or when she falls asleep." Yang said with a wave as she walked into her team's dorm. Pyrrha nodded.

"I'll make sure to get her back to her room."

The last of both teams' then entered their rooms.

Weiss pulled off her hat as soon as the door was closed; Blake pulled her bow off just as quickly. Yang just jumped up onto her bed smashing her face into her pillow and letting out a moan.

"Tired of the hospital bed Yang?" Blake asked, getting another moan from the blond. At this she chuckled before getting onto her own bed and pulling out one of her books.

Weiss let out a sigh as she pulled out her sleep were and headed to the bath.

Pyrrha walked into her dorm followed by Jaune.

Ren was no his bed resting, Nora and Ruby were at Nora's desk with Magnhild partly taken apart on the desk, with tools and parts laid out carefully.

Jaune walked to his bed before taking a seat as Pyrrha made her way to her own desk pulling out Akouo and taking it to her own desk she began work for her own modifications.

They settled into their activities, Ruby and Nora working on installing a two part jet engine and flame thrower. Pyrrha preparing Akouo for being turned into a Lantern shield, and her left bracer was going to be turned into a gauntlet capable of being used as a shield in Akouo's absence. Jaune after trying to draw up his aura for some time had started, at Ruby's suggestion, familiarizing himself with Shade. Taking apart and reassembling the pistol drawing and holstering the weapon.

Ren was writhing in his a notebook thinking for a bit before scratching more down.

Classes had been canceled due to many of the students and teachers being out in forever fall forest working on clearing out the Grimm and searching for anyone missing. The council had decided to push forever fall clear of Grimm to a cliff that spanned for miles and had held many of the Grimm back for years, and then install defenses where the Grimm had been making their way through, instead of only trusting the cliff and the distance from it.

Nearly seven hundred square miles needed to be cleared of Grimm, every cave and crevice needed to be searched. the army was still mobilizing and so most of the work had gone to the beacon Huntsmen until their forces could muster which would be another two or three weeks till they were at full force and could push the Grimm out without assistance from the school, unless the found another Ursa Colossus and even then they had little chance of actually finding one and even then they had heavy artillery to bring them down.

The arrival of the Altesian military with General Ironwood days after the ill-fated forest trip had accelerated the process as he had brought most of a mechanized army with him, including new mech units.

Slowly they began to nod off First Jaune and Ren followed by Ruby. Pyrrah and Nora took her back to her dorm, where Blake and Yang took her, before they headed back to their own room to rest.

The following day was spent working on new weapons and training with each other between the two teams.

The first few tests of Magnhild proved catastrophic as the jet's proved nearly uncontrollable and the flame thrower to weak to be effective in combat sporting a small or weak flame until they dialed in the adjustments for them. when they were done they had an even more destructive weapon for the berserker able to use twin jet engines to change the direction and speed of a hammer swing or send out a nearly forty foot cone of flame.

Jaunes work with the shade resulted in several close calls as he was unable to control the weapon the first few times he fired it sending the gun flying out of his hand, until Ren and Ruby showed him how to hold the the pistol properly. he would still need a lot of practice before he could use it in combat but he was improving quickly and would be able to use it in sparing soon.

Pyrrha had completed her modifications to Akouo a set of retractable blades around the edge and one that could spring out the center of the shield, simple yet highly effective modifications without affecting the function of the shield.

The plans for Myrtenaster were still in the works, along with Weiss's shield.

Ruby, Yang and Jaune had started working on their auras with Ren resulting in some interesting results.

Yang had stopped freezing everything however Ren had her do just that freezing and boiling a pot of water with her aura, and speeding up the process of freezing and boiling.

Jaune while able to pull out his aura constantly his control was still just as bad sending out shock waves with the sheer amount of it.

However he was gaining control slowly.

Ruby was a different story with them unsure of just what her semblance was only that it dealt with speed. And so they had started with tests. This ended up highly informative in regards to her semblance. What she could do with it outside of running was found when she put a marble thru a wall.

"So what we're all these tests for all we learned was I can make things go really fast with my aura?" Ruby asked Ren from where they had been working. the rest for their teams where in the area working on their own projects or waiting their turn for Ren to help with their aura.

"Do you know the definition of speed?"

"Um how fast something is going?" Ruby answered not sure of herself.

"In layman's terms, yes. However I'm looking deeper than that, if two people are on a train going seventy kilometers an hour, how fast are they moving compared to each other if there not moving on the train. compared to each other there speed is zero, however there acceleration is a constant seventy kilometers an hour, no matter who's perspective it is that is there state of being. So at first glance your semblance could be speed in the term you can use it to run overly fast to the point that many of us just see you disappear. However that can't be." Pointing to the hole in the wall, "That says that you don't have high speed running as a semblance. What you have I believe is acceleration. You can accelerate your legs to appear as if you have high speed movement, this is what you started with and how you learned it however now you have an untold amount of options none will be easy, as when you accelerated the marble it was not in a given direction and as such it took time for your low level of control failed and it went flying off the side of your hand."

Looking over to Ruby who was looking lost but really exited Ren let out a sigh.

"In short with proper control you should be able to quit literally fly, change direction of anything such as crescent rose for fast attacks, and turn anything into a projectile or even make a sonic boom for an effect."

Now this part Ruby understood as she now had stars in her eyes. "That sounds so cool."

"That's as versatile as my gifts; with the right applications of course." Weiss said.

"Nice sis is getting bad ass." Yang shouted

The rest of their complements were drowned out as Ruby blush at their praise.

Once everyone calmed down Ruby asked a question.

"So could anyone else have some back door in there semblance for some totally awesome stuff?"

At this they all stopped and thought.

"Maybe let's look into it another time; we would need to do research anyhow." Pyrrha said

They all nodded before returning to their tasks.

That night team RWBY ended their training early and snuck away from school on a bus, Blake and Yang hijacked from the school, fully armed.

Weiss had forgone Marnester for one of Russel's daggers, and Ruby had been asked to bring cardigans mace along by Yang.

"So we know the plan, Ruby and myself are going to see a friend of mine and see if he knows about what's going on, and you two are going to try and meet up with sun and try and track down the White Fang's whereabouts." Yang said

"That what we agreed upon, however I fail to see just what we will learn." Weiss said.

"Whatever we find that pertains." Blake said.

They all spent the rest of the trip in silence, when they reached vale they parked the bus in a sideway. They departed in two groups, Blake and Weiss going one way to find Sun and Yang and Ruby going to find Yang's less than talkative friends.

Junior looked out over his club everything was in order he was fully recovered from the wrecking ball that had wrecked his business, and now he would be opening again. the last of the drinks for tonight where being pulled down the last container from the supplies was being cared off.

Suddenly the door opened up and two of his men came running in before slamming the door closed behind them and began holding it shut. while yelling something that was drowned out by the speakers.

Only for the doors to apart sending the two men flying, showing just why they had panicked.

She was wearing different clothes and was on a pair of crutches, but it was her, the hair and face was instantly recognized even with the change in outfit. A black mid sleeved shoulder piece and a cream colored shirt a gray skirt with a few belts across her hips and one going down to her black leggings and black belted boots. Next to her was a smaller girl with red and black hair with a red cloak and gray long sleeved shirt, he could make out a piece of metal glinting on her left shoulder, a red skirt with some form of a flower on it, black leggings and a pair of red and black boots.

A massive mace sat on her back just over a large red and black rectangle.

Instantly most of his men were aiming guns at the pair, though they continued making their way down the stairs from the door.

"Your friends seem fun can I play with them?" the girl in red asked reaching for the mace.

Before anything else could happen Junior stepped forward, "Stop. Stop no body shot." he pushed his way through his men to look at the two.  
"Blondie you're here, why?"

"You still owe me a drink." Yang answered, limping forward "Come along."

She walked past Junior and his men with Ruby following. After a moment Junior let out a sigh before following.

Junior placed two drinks on the counter of the bar, "So what are you here for today?"

Yang leaned over the counter. "Somethings big going on and it looks like the White Fang are highly involved in whatever is going on. So what's going on with them? And I'm looking to help stop them before they can start a war. I did some numbers and they have more Dust than just about anyone else in vale, and that doesn't sound too good now does it?"

Blake and Weiss had met up with Sun and we're currently walking to the White Fang base he had found.

"So the only thing that you've found out was that, every Dust shop with a sizable stock has already been raided and the next biggest thing is in two days when a large shipment of Dust arrives?" Weiss asked

"Yea so now we're going to try and see if they want to go at it." Sun said.

They walked in silence for a bit until Weiss let out a sigh.

"This just seems like a terrible idea if they recognize me."

"Um why is that?" Sun asked confused.

"Oh yeah meet the former Schnee heiress Weiss." Blake supplied

At this sun tripped landed on his face and sprung back up in the space of a second, turning to face them.

"Weiss is who?!"

"I'll tell you what I can but getting anything from the Fang is next to impossible, but unless you want this to be a onetime transaction I'll need some form of payment miss Xiao Long." Junior said.

"I don't see why not, what do you want to know?" Yang said

"I did some digging on you after the last time we met so I know that you should be able to answer these. What happened in forever fall forest? And what's going on with the Schnee family?" He asked.

"You're telling me that we're about to sneak into a White Fang base with the daughter of their most hated enemy hoping that she's not recognized because of an outfit change and some make up!" Sun exclaimed.

"And not drawing attention to ourselves as with any covert operation. Blake answered, besides you didn't even notice until I told you." Blake pointed out.

At this Sun hung his head, "fine you have a point just now we need to be even more careful. This is going to end so badly."

"If you're so scared then just stay outside and myself and Weiss can go in."

"Nope not happening I'm sticking with you two."

"Then don't complain."

"So what do you want to know about them?" Yang asked.

"Let's start with the Schnee issue first, no one's been able to pin anything down on it, was there really a falling out in the family?"

"Yea, full split."

"And the reason for the elder daughter leaving Atlas?" he asked

"She sided with her sister."

"And what was it over?"

"Fallout from the last generation." Yang said

"Could you be more specific?"

"No." Junior could tell he shouldn't push the issue too far here but he had to try.

"You sure I'll owe you." He offered.

Yang stretched some closing her eyes. "Family image, the sisters found out the father was hiding, and it was killing one of them because he didn't want to air the laundry."

"Okay thanks. And forever fall? What happened everything has been closely guarded about it, but we have suspensions about it?"

"Shit tons of Grimm, were found by a first year class that was spread out over part of the forest."

"Heard something about a new Grimm?"

"No new class of Ursa, Ursa colossus, about thirty feet tall standing up on the one we encountered.", Junior let out a whistle, "Heard they found two more on the first day, been out of the loop since."

"What did it take to kill it? How strong was it?" He asked.

"Put me through a couple of trees before shattering a large bolder. Things have a foot of bone plate on them with holes by the joints. They take a hell of a pounding to and their not slow for their size. Took a bunch of AP grenades an aura hit on the head and a Dust attack down it's throat, I don't know how many bullets and that mostly just pissed it off. But I'll tell you this, you see who I came with," he nodded, "after it knocked me out she went crazy smashed a leg near clean off I'm told before obliterating its head in one hit."

The three of them had made their way to the white fang building that Sun had found earlier.

"Here we are ladies, biggest den of them I could find."

"Good any way in without going through the door."

"Roof, but everyone in there has a mask and I couldn't get any."

"Well looks like I'm going alone." Blake said pulling out her old mask. "Come help if things go south on me. And trust me you will know if they do." She finished pulling out her thirty-seven mm grenade launcher "Breaker here will make sure of it."

With that she donned her mask and began jumping from point to point arriving on the roof of the white fang building and slipping inside though a roof panel.

"Now for your information the on the dust thieves, a while ago I let some of my men out to Roman Torchwick, none of them came back but he's still the one rodding the stores about all I got there."

"Do they look like the ones you have around here?" Ruby interrupted.

"Yes." Junior replied slightly concerned.

"Miss Goodwitch got them after they robbed the store I was in."

At this Junior let out a sigh. "Lovely"

"Now if Roman is doing it with the white fang I don't know. I've been able to get some word on the Fang from secondhand sources mostly they have been a lot, and I mean a lot, more active. Somehow the police haven't caught on so they may have put a bug in the right ears. Regardless they found that the White Fang were moving a lot of supplies into vale no Dust but if they can get it here then I don't think it matters."

Junior thought for a moment "If you find evidence that their planning a war I don't care who else you tell I'll make sure the underground is ready for to help stop it, the last thing any of us need is a war ripping this place apart."

At this Yang nodded. "Just make sure that the Fang don't find out the gig is up, or they may do something drastic."

"And starting a war isn't?" Junior asked

"If they're starting a war then they've planned it out for a while and what do you think they will do if they have their plan shattered?"

At this Junior swallowed

"I don't know what they will do but it can't be good. Thanks for your time and information. I'll be more discreet next time." Yang said grabbing her crutches and standing.

"Thanks."

"Come on, now if you haven't counted all the guns they have by now to bad come back later."

At this Ruby let out a wine "You think so little of me, they only have forty on the floor." She said while following Yang to the door.

They both missed Junior going slack jawed before Grabbing a bottle and taking a long draught from it.

Blake moved through the halls of the Fang building, Sun had been lucky it was one of the main headquarters for vale. Unfortunately they didn't have exactly what she needed but she had found documents planning a large operation in two days needing the three bullheads that had been hidden there. There was also a list of large quantities of Dust stored at another location that was unmarked and another of weapon caches scattered around Vale.

They were going big full out war big. Hopping onto the roof she made her way over to where Sun and Weiss had been hiding.

"Let's move no need to hang around."

They nodded and they began making their way away from the building.

After a few blocks Sun couldn't take it anymore "What did you find?"

"Nothing good, they're preparing for war. And we're in way over our heads."

At this the other two nearly stopped walking.

"Come one we need to meet with the others."

"We are in way over our heads." Yang said.

And the others voiced their agreement. They had met up a few minutes ago and had shared what they found.

"So we take this to Ozpin and let him get to the proper authorities." Weiss supplied.

"That would be for the best." Ruby said "shall we go?"

"Yeah it's late if nothing else we can tell him in the morning." Blake said stepping onto the bus. "See you around Sun."

The others waved goodbye as they boarded the bus and drove off to Beacon.

Arriving back at the underground garage they parked the bus and departed for their dorm. Exiting the building yang let out a sigh "We're in the clear now home stretch."

"Not quite."

At this they all stopped dead before turning to look at the wall behind them to see Ozpin leaning there with a cup of coffee.

"So care to tell me just what you four were up to now that involved stealing one of my busses?"

At this they all swallowed.

"Actually this works out, we were planning to tell you this tomorrow we did some digging into the recent dust robbery stings." Ruby explained "And we found something out of our league. Blake has the pictures but we found that the White Fang have been gearing up for war in vale."

At this Ozpin stiffened visibly. "Come with me."

At this he turned and began walking towards the school. Team RWBY just followed quietly behind.

They ended up in his office. They just stood as Ozpin took his seat "I assume you four know how serious this accusation is. War hasn't shown itself in Remnant for nearly three decades and very few people would even consider this an option. Send me the data." he was pure business here none of his normal demeanor.

Blake quickly pulled out her scroll and sent him the pictures. Ozpin looked them over. Before laying his scroll down and rubbing his temples, "This complicates things."

Picking his scroll back up, he began making a call placing it on speaker.

They all remained quiet at the dial tone came over. Eventually the call was picked up.

"Ozpin what's up this had better be damn important to call me on this number." the voice was of a man sounding drunk.

"Uncle Qrow?" Yang and Ruby asked at the same time.

"Ozpin why are my nieces in the room while you called me on this?"

"I'm getting to that do you remember your theory that, our current threat is in vale your niece's team found a chance to prove it."

"Oh so when am I being called in?"

"It's in the next forty-eight hours and my resources are stretched thin even with Ironwood arriving a few days ago. I'm thinking of sending them out to confirm the data with help from one of the few experienced hunters we have left on hold."

"So who is it? Going with them and the threat?"

"The bulk of our enemy forces seem to be the White Fang the head is unknown but Torchwick is high on the list. I'm sending Hugh Glass with them."

"That rag doll, you are thin on forces if he's on hold. Alright then; Yang, Ruby, and the rest of you, good work and good luck. I'll be making my way to Vale once I finish up out here be there by the festival. See you then." With that the call cut off.

"Now then, team RWBY, go and get some sleep in two days you're going to Vale with glass as your lead. If Yang is still not cleared for combat I'll send someone else from one of the teams. Dismissed."

The girls nodded and left.

After they had left Miss Goodwitch walked in "Is the wise sir?"

"I can't say but you saw their looks they were going to go anyhow." Ozpin answered

Glenda could only nod in response.

The following day team RWBY was taking it fairly easy in their training with team JNPR with the mission tomorrow, stopping sparing and formwork early to work on their auras and semblances. They were going for any edge that they could get before the mission.

They turned in early so they could do full maintenance on their gear.

The following morning they met at the departure zone at Beacon. Yang hadn't been cleared and was only there to wish them luck. They stood around waiting for the mission leader and Yang's stand in for a bit, chatting about what to expect. Eventually they spotted a man making his way toward them.

He was wearing gear suited to the woods. A long sleeved shirt with a v neck in malted green. Brown pants made of a heavy canvas held up by a thick heavy leather belt, the handle of a large knife could be seen on his back. Warn black, brown boots where on his feet. A hunting rifle was slung over his shoulder on a sling with bullets held in elastic bindings. As he got closer they could make out a set of scars running diagonally across his face, just missing his eyes, that where a dull green. His plane brown hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail.

"So this is team RWBY...seen worse. Now where is Yang s stand in, the shipment arrives in a few hours, I want to be in position before then.'

'We don't know only told that we would meet you both here' Ruby answered.

Hugh let out a string of muttered curses. 'Go on ahead you three I'll catch up with are last man, I want at least one of you overlooking the pier at all times."

He pulled out his scroll hitting a few buttons.

"You have all the data on when and where you will not have any backup as the police don't know the mission get moving and stay safe."

At this the three active members of team RWBY nodded before going to the next departing vehicle.

Walking through the streets of Vale Ruby, Weiss and Blake were making their way to the docks

So how are we doing this? Ruby asked

You're the leader so you're supposed to make the plans. Weiss said slightly annoyed, and I know that this has been covered in class

I know it has but I'm drawing a blank and panicking that this will end up like the woods. Ruby wined

Just calm down Ruby now this is a observation mission first so what do we need to do? Blake asked

Get in unseen and find a place to watch the target without being noticed. Ruby answered nearly robotically

Okay now let's get to the docks and find an overview then plan the rest out. Blake said taking charge

They found the pier that the Schnee cargo freighter was to be docked at for unloading, Blake pointed out a white building with a good overview of the loading area.

They made their way around to a secluded side before scaling the building.

They stayed back from the edge looking at the current ship being loaded.

"So how are we doing this, guys?" Sun asked from behind them.

They all jumped hearing Suns voice

"Dust, Sun when did you get here?" Ruby exclaimed

"I was waiting for you guys; if I hadn't been looking for you I would have missed you." Sun said "oh and someone else took notice of your arrival. they should be looking in the alley you just went in." the girls peaked out over the roof edge to see two men down in the alley way checking doors

"Should we take them out?" Weiss said after they pulled back

"No they need to see us leaving even if just one at a time they should believe that we're gone. Blake pointed out.

We'll they didn't notice me so I'll stay and watch, Sun said

"Well leave and circle around in a few hours. Be back by dark at least three hours. Talk over scrolls plan out our jobs and Ruby will give Hugh a update on this."

An hour later found them scattered around Vale. Weiss was in a cafe, Ruby was in a park and Blake was in a book store.

"So Ruby how did Hugh take the news?" Blake asked.

"Not too badly apparently are intended team member went AWOL. And Hugh just said he would be by once he found him."

"So looks like we're on our own then. Ruby have you gotten our rolls for this?"

"I've put some thought into it Blake, if at all possible we should take them out before they know we're there. if we have to fight we all tend to fight face to face and close up. I'm not all that good as a sniper working with a group as support, so that's out.

So I guess we're doing hit them till they break if they don't go quietly."

"So we just charge in guns blazing then?" Weiss asked.

"Do you have a better idea none of us are skilled at ranged support to close fighting so we could hit each other. and even with our Auras I don't want to risk it we don't know what they could have with them just their bringing Bullheads and that could mean a lot of heavy artillery that they could Bring and still have room for with the Dust. So we're doing this the simple way get in and beat them all to a pulp."

"She has a point Weiss," Blake said agreeing with Ruby, "None of us are overly good with long range support. While we all can attack at range you have to be much more aware of the battlefield to do close support like that dock requires."

At this Weiss huffed "Fine we do it the brute force way. And here I thought our training was doing something."

"It is, just not here. We started moving forward as individuals not as a team." Blake said.

"Then we do more team training after this is over." Ruby decided.

"Splendid idea I'll take over ranged support," Ruby turned moving her scroll to show Hugh standing behind her, "now I found Jack hiding out in the library. said he didn't want to come if there wasn't going to be any combat. I reported him for insubordination. He won't be joining us for this.

Get back to the docks before the fighter makes port will rotate out on patrols."

"Yes sir" the girls chorused.

They hung up preparing to make their way back to the docks in a few hours.

"So Miss Rose this is your first mission how do think it is going?" Hugh asked.

"So far so good it's seems, nearly blew it though."

"So at least it's salvageable. And you found a weak point in your skill set. So now just get to the docks and hope it stays quiet."

At this Ruby nodded, "as long as we all come back safe i could care less what happens." her hands clenched the edge of the bench she was sitting on hard enough that Hugh could see her knuckles change color.

"Don't worry this one's a walk in the park. "Hugh said turning to walk away "Nothing like what you're thinking of."

"What do you mean? Ruby asked turning to look at Hugh but he was nowhere to be seen. "Where did he go?" Letting out a sigh she got up from her seat. "Fine just walk away then."

Blake arrived back first. Sun left to find food soon after. Weiss arrived next taking a seat on a vent.

Hugh never arrived on the roof, but had messaged them he was in the area on over-watch.

Ruby had stayed out in Vale trying to think and clear her head, eventually she ran into penny.

"Hello friend Ruby. And how is your day to day?"

"Hey Penny, Now may not be such a good time i need to report in a few hours."

"Noted I will warn you after a few hours have passed. Again how are you?"

Ruby let out a groan seeing she wasn't getting out of this. "Alright I guess it's just i have a lot on my mind right now."

At this penny nodded "I hear that people feel better when they talk about what's on their mind."

"I wouldn't know where to start; Penny it's just one big mess and it just keeps getting more added to it."

"So when did this start?"

"The forever fall trip."

At this Pennys mouth opened in a 'O', "Is everyone alright? I heard from my father's friend that a lot of people got hurt or died there."

"No we're all fine it was just unsettling out there. My team picked up a few nicknames from it, none of them nice."

"Sounds like people we're jealous that you made it out."

"Some of them others were from me getting handed another team's weapons, because they were nearly dead."

"I take it they lived."

"Yeah and now i have to give them back but i don't know how they will take it."

"If you had your scroll on you it will have a recording of your actions."

"I did, thank you for helping me over that."

"It's no problem friend I'm just happy to help. is there anything else that you need assistance with."

"No just thinking of some things I need to learn and how my team could improve; anything on your mind Penny?" Ruby asked

"Oh plenty of things I'm not overly normal so maybe you can answer a few of them for me."

"I'll see what I can do for you."

The two kept talking as they wandered around vale, until Ruby's scroll buzzed.

"One moment Penny." Answering her scroll Ruby heard Blake on the other end.

"Ruby where are you? it's past sundown and the ship has been unloaded for hours now."

At this Ruby's eyes got wide as she looked up at the dark sky "Sorry i ran into penny and lost track of time on my way."

Storing her scroll Ruby turned to Penny "Sorry that was the mission I've got to go."

With that Ruby rushed off before Penny could say anything

"I'm combat ready I should be alright to tag along with my friends on a mission, father said I would be going on missions with my friends after I was." with that Penny began following after Ruby .

Arriving just after full dark Ruby moved next to Blake and Weiss.

"So how are things going?" she asked in a whisper

"Quiet still hoping it stays that way" Blake answered.

"Did I miss anything?" Sun asked landing next to them.

"No they just finished offloading all the crates from the boat. now they're just sitting there."

"Cool Stole you guys some food." Sun said holding out an apple.

Ruby grabbed it before anyone could respond. And Weiss let out a groan "And there he goes."

"What?" Sun asked setting down the other apples.

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?" Blake asked.

"Hey," Sun said defensively "Weren't you in a cult or something?"

This just got him a glare from Blake. "Okay too soon." whatever else he was going to say was cut off by a bullhead passing overhead, before it moved to land in a gap in the shipping crates. A ramp was lowered after the craft touched down and a man in a white fang uniform walked down.

"On no." Blake let out.

"It's that them?" Sun asked, as the rest of them looked on.

"Yes. It's them." Blake said in defeat.

They could see them, dragging cables from the vessel to the crates.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun asked

"No I knew Deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right."

"Alright time to get to work." Ruby said. "Blake will take them out from the shadows. Sun back her up. Weiss stop the bullhead. I'll snipe from here until you get to close, then I'll jump down to help."

It was at this point someone else exited the bullhead, and while they couldn't see his face at the distance they recognized him from the news Roman Torchwick.

"That's not right; the White Fang would never work with a human much less someone like him." Blake said standing up.

"Stick to the plan Blake we don't need to get in over our heads."

Blake didn't acknowledge Ruby as she jumped off the roof. "Go you two." With that Sun and Weiss left, Sun following Blake on top of the crates and Weiss to sabotage the bullhead. Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose now wishing she had a suppressor for her baby.

Extending the weapon she placed the partially folded blade on to the roof and took aim.

Blake looked around the area at the White Fang none could really be taken out from the shadows with that she had with her and a hail of bullets and a grenade launcher was far from subtle.

Roman was however standing near the corner of the crates but he would be missed, however she had back up now at range.

Motioning to Sun her target Blake made her move soon after.

He was arguing with one of the fang but she didn't mind, getting next to him she put gamble shroud in its Katana form next to his throat as a shot sounded from the roof dropping the white fang member.

"Nobody move or your next!" Blake called.

Every one of the White Fang turned to them pulling weapons

"Whoa take it easy there little lady." Roman said trying to assess the situation.

"Drop them." Blake ordered. "You're all under arrest for Dust theft."

"You and what army missy it's just you and one sniper and you think you can stop this operation?" Roman taunted, slowly moving his cane.

"I could care less what you think," Moving her free hand to her bow and pulling the ribbon free, "So White Fang why are you working with a human much less the like of this one?"

"Oh are you mad because the insider group didn't let you in and not your out to get them, heh you see we've gone into a little joint business venture together."

"I don't think it matters since the only way you're getting off this pier is in handcuffs." Blake said.

At this point more turbines could be heard as two more bullheads came in.

"And it's not a little operation."

Blake glanced up in that moment two things happened. Roman pulled the trigger on Melodic Cudgel. And the bullet fired from Hugh Glasses rifle struck the cane sending the end of the cane swinging out so that the bullet intended to hit by Blake's feet was now flying out towards the dust containers on the pier.

Weiss iced over the landed bullheads wing before the shell could hit anything.

Ruby began firing at the large groups of White Fang, the large caliber rifle bullets ripping through them like butter, some before they hit ground.

Blake and Roman were fighting as Sun engaged the White Fang that had dropped from the ships, with his weapons, a pair of gun-chucks that could form into a staff. While Weiss was engaging the ones closer to the bullhead working her way to Sun. the bullheads in the air were circling back around for another pass.

Blake was hard pressed Roman was surprisingly good with this cane at stopping her attacks and the support from Hugh was without a doubt the reason that she was doing more than just holding her own.

She would just have to wait now until Sun and Weiss had cleared out the White Fang then they could take him into custody, but for now it was all she could really do to hold the man there so he couldn't escape.

Ruby continued taking out any white fang who would group up around Sun, Weiss, or Blake, she couldn't tell who needed more help so she would aim at the largest groups, and those who were just too obvious in their sneak attacks, any who ran she didn't really have the attention for.

"So this is your mission then I will assist." Ruby heard Penny say from behind her.

Gritting her teeth Ruby didn't look away from the task at hand, "Penny is now really the time." each word was punctuated with a shot from her rifle.

"Friends help each other and so I shall." Penny said walking by with a sword that Ruby didn't see that she had on her earlier, floating besides her. "Besides I'm combat ready. "With that the lone sword became several more as Penny dropped down and joined the fight.

The white fang now facing four threats quickly turned to run as the bullheads began to fire at Sun, Weiss, and Penny.

Weiss put up a wall of ice using while using the trapped bullhead as cover and began charging up a attack. Sun ran to Blake and Roman to assist in his capture, while hopping that why wouldn't fire at their boss.

Penny used her swords on a rotating shield, sending the bullets away from her before using two of them to pull herself out of the line of fire. Before pulling her swords into a cylinder in front of her pointed at the bullheads, a green glow formed in it before firing at the bullheads cutting two of them clean in half as the third ran around for another pass, as another one came in firing at a crane where a figure was forced to jump free.

The bullhead circled around with the other one dropping down where Blake and Sun were fighting Roman, the other spraying gunfire forcing Blake and Sun away from Roman.

Roman Jumped aboard the lower craft and they both turned and fled out over the harbor.

Hugh fired two shots after them as they went. "Alright everyone gather up." He called.

Everyone made their way to him. When they were all there he started.

"That went as well as to be expected, none of us expected bullhead's would be used or the numbers they came in, but" Pulling out his scroll he showed them three blips on a map, "We can trace them later. Now you two," Hugh said pointing at Sun and Penny, "Who are you two and why are you here?"

"I'm PennyPolendina I'm Ruby's friend. Why do you ask?" her head slightly tilted.

"Sun Wukong. Minstal academy student here for the Vital festival. I decided to help stop a few scumbags." Sun answered putting his hands behind his head.

At this Hugh let out a sigh "Ironwood's not going to be happy. Will sort that out later Police will already be on their way you're free to go after they take statements I'll just pull the debriefings from the police report. Got it?"

"Yes sir." The girls answered.

"Got it" Came from Sun.

At this point the police cars started pulling into the docks, and Hugh left to go deal with them.

"So I guess went pretty well all things considered." Ruby let out

"Yeah everything turned out alright Ruby."

When team RWB got back to the dorm they just crawled into bed to tired for anything else at that point.

 **AN**

I wound up cutting this chapter in half after I realized I was going to miss some backstory and character development still wrote it back to the original size


	4. Chapter 4

In the city of vale two people had woken up for the first time in nearly a week having been kept in a medical coma so that they wouldn't aggravate their injuries.

Sky Lark and Russel Thrush had been woken up earlier in the day with most of their injuries healed and where currently scheduled for rehab.

"So I never expected to be among the living after that fiasco." Russel said breaking the silence between the last to members of team CRDL.

Sky merely grunted, "I'll say."

"There was too many of them, I saw Cardigan and Dove go down after I did, how did we survive?" Russel asked.

"I don't know Russel I remember someone else showing up but at that point I had given up, I think it was that red haired girl, um Ruby I think it was. How did she even get us out?" Sky answered and asked.

"She probably had help, she had two teams with her the last time I saw her." Russel said.

"Still Russel I can't help but feel I'm missing something."

"You'll think of it," Russel let out a yawn "I'm going to take a nap." with that the boy was out. Sky laid awake for a bit trying to remember just what he had done as his memory started to blur, after a while he fell asleep without recalling.

xxx

Winter heaved her bags as she stepped off the bullhead and stopped, looking around.

It had been over a week since she had boarded the ship for travel. She had stayed confined to her room on the vessel for much of the trip lost in her own thoughts. so many things had become clear, the near senseless hatred of the Faunus that had been ingrained into her and Weiss's upbringing, why her father had always seemed so disappointed with both of his children. and now that she found just why she had been slated for death by her own father she found her hatred of her sister for being chosen heiress slipping away now that they had the full story.

Spotting her sister and her team winter continued down the ramp. When the two sisters stood face to face they stood in silence for a moment.

"The world feels a lot lighter now Weiss all things considered." Winter said breaking the silence

"It's good to see you knowing we're not about to fight each other," Weiss said.

"Well let's get moving, introductions along the way before the press spot us." Winter said looking around.

"Good point let's go." Weiss agreed.

They were soon moving away from the airport and onto the streets of Vale.

"So how have you been Weiss, eating well any new hobbies?" Winter asked.

"I've been well Winter, started trying to advance my Glyphs faster, and to work on my Aura control." Weiss responded.

"So, any progress on that one?" Winter asked

"No and I'm not sure if there ever will be now." Weiss responded.

"I can see why, but it is still a large advantage in a fight. I'll see about working with you on it later for now are you going to introduce me to your team Weiss or do I have to do so myself?" Winter asked half joking.

"Well I wanted to find a place to sit but you probably want to meet with someone. For starters we have Ruby Rose, my partner and leader of team RWBY," Weiss said introducing her team.

Ruby waved "Nice to meet you"

"Next we have her sister Yang Xiao Long." Yang waved giving a "Hi there."

"And finally we have Blake Belladonna." Blake gave a wave. "Our fellow Faunus. All of them are why I've made it this far"

Winter gave a nod, "It's good to meet you. I have a contact for a job and housing for a while at beacon."

At this team RWBY looked appalled at the notion of having Winter teach them. Weiss was more confused her sister already had a job, but she would ask later..

"I'm teaching advanced dust applications so I don't think I have any of you,"

They relaxed hearing that she wasn't teaching anything that they were taking as a course.

"Well let's get moving, no point putting this off." Winter finished as they kept walking taking the lead.

"You do know the shuttle for beacon won't leave for another five hours and we have no other means to get to the academy." Yang lied causing Winter to deflate as the rest hid their grins.

xxx

The group spent the next few hours wandering around the city of Vale showing winter some of the more local sites they had found over their time there getting to know Winter. and relaxing in general.

They arrived back at the school on the "first" shuttle back. Winter bid them farewell before walking off to meet with the headmaster as team RWBY went back to their dorm.

"You know Winter was a lot different than what I thought she would be like." Yang said as they entered their room.

"If you remember Yang both me and my sister have had rather life changing experiences in the last few weeks neither of us were overly nice and we would fight over things that hold no value now, always trying to gain that man's attention and now there's nothing. All the animosity is gone. its like Winter said it's like all the weight is gone." Weiss said with a sigh.

At this they nodded having some idea of what Weiss had been under.

xxx

Winter stepped out of the elevator into Ozpin's office, looking around at the Spartan interior only a desk with a large window behind it overlooking the school yards.

"Ah miss Winter I've been wanting for your arrival, I understand that several rapid changes have happened in your life over the past few weeks, and when you called looking for employment I was quite surprised at first at first considering your place in the Alas military, but everything was cleared up and yes all your arrangements have been made. Your quarters have been readied and your schedules will be sent to you within the week. Now miss Winter you've had a long trip and spent most of today out in Vale go settle into your room, miss Goodwitch will assist you if you need help, I would chat longer if I had the time but things are moving far too quickly."

At this Winter blinked not even having been offered a seat as Ozpin had kept working on the paperwork on his desk, she took in his appearance for the first time seeing just how haggard he looked he had bags under his eyes his shirt was buttoned wrong the collar of his jacket undone.

"Thank your sir."

With that Winter left his office never having left the doorway. Slowly she made her way through the school until she reached her room. Entering in Winter turned on the light and looked around taking in the room. It was large with a large bed in one corner with several desks lining one wall. A kitchenette and a small table occupied another area, two sat on her far right leading to a bathroom and closet. Walking over to the bed Winter dropped her bags and sat down.

Looking upward Winter clenched her hand this was her new life for now but she would make sure to do whatever she could to take her family's company away from that mad man. She had read the news reports that he had burned everything that he could get his hands on that was either hers or her sisters. And he had done it right on the front yard of the white manor before ordering the guards to shoot either of them on sight. Everyone was still guessing what had happened but they all had pieced together enough to know that there was a falling out in the Schnee family and both she and Weiss had been thrown out.

They had lost that battle but the war was far from over.

xxx

The following day found Ruby and Yang walking through the halls of the Vale hospital. They had just received word that Sky and Russel of team CRDL had been cleared for visitors, and Ruby was taking their team's weapons back to the last two members. Stopping outside of the room they were in Ruby swallowed.

"I can't do this Yang there goanna say I tried to kill them. You do it they won't say anything to you."

At this Yang let out a sigh. "Ruby sky entrusted his team's weapons to you when they were on their deathbed and now you're giving them back to the survivors, if they want to say otherwise all of their injuries were confirmed to be from a Ursa so they can say shit got it." At this Ruby nodded. "Good now get in there maggot!" Yang nearly yelled pointing one of her crutches at the door.

Ruby snapped to attention before hiking the bundle of weapons higher on her back "Sir yes sir." and with that she turned and walked inside.

Yang shook her head before turning to follow after her sister cursing that she still needed to use the crutches.

When Ruby saw Sky and Russel for the first time she was a little surprised, Sky looked fine other than the around his abdomen and a few bandages here and there, he was sitting up even. Russel looked like hell and physically he look fine but he was just lying there glaring at the ceiling.

Sky broke the silence first "That's what I was forgetting I gave our weapons to little red..."

"Yea well look at me she can keep them for all I care don't you remember severed spin and severed nerves. Look I'm happy you got us out of the forest in all but I just found out I might not be able to walk again." With that Russel shut up.

Ruby took a step back unsure of what to do,

"Um if you don't mind could you leave Azure Luna (blue Moon) in the corner by my bed the doctors don't want me to strain myself too much and I guess you can keep the rest of them if their families don't want them. I don't know their names either if you were going to ask don't let Russel get to you he's mad." Sky said seeing that they young girl wanted to get away.

Ruby nodded pulling out the halberd and leaning it in the corner away from Russel.

"If that's all then I'll be going then." At this Sky nodded as Russel let out a grunt. "Well by." And with that Ruby darted out of the room. Yang let out a chuckle from by the door before turning and following after her sister.

When she finally found her bouncing up and down by the exit Yang let out another chuckle "That wasn't so bad was it Rube's." At this all she received was a glare before Ruby turned to leave.

"And where do you think you're going?" Yang called after her, "Cause you're stuck here with me till my checkup is done. Remember?" At this Ruby deflated before trudging over to one of the chairs in the lobby as Yang laughed at her misery as she made her way over.

xxx

They finally made it out of there two hours later Yang was still confined to her crutches until they were certain that her insides had fully healed. this left Yang in a sour mood and Ruby was taking full advantage of it prodding her sister the whole way back to beacon.

When they reached their dorm they found it empty.

"So where do you think everyone got to?" Ruby asked

Yang for her part let out a yawn "Don't know, don't care, call them if you're worried, I'm taking a nap." And with that Yang crawled onto Blake's bed, that she had been using since she wasn't allowed to climb into her own.

At this Ruby nodded, setting down her new babies and pulling out her scroll. and sure enough there was a message. Both Blake and Weiss had gone with team JNPR for some more training and practice.

"I'm going to go meet up with the other's they went to train." Ruby said pulling out Russel's daggers and slipping them into one of her belts before putting crescent rose onto her back.

Yang only waved when she walked out.

xxx

Ruby found her friends at their usual training spot. most of them were resting, though Nora was still standing, it looked like she was trying to do something but couldn't and was now waving her arms in frustration.

Walking over to her friends Ruby greeted them

"Hey guys," They all waved, said hello and asked how things went; though Blake looked like she had just woken up. "Yang's still on crutches Sky took his hauberk back, Russel was mad because the doctors say he may not be able to walk, and even if he can he won't be able to use his Daggers... he still didn't tell me their names." Ruby stewed for a moment, "So um what's with Nora?"

"Nothing she's just trying to charge her semblance with her nervous system." Pyrrha supplied.

"Oh Well couldn't we just make something to generate electricity when she moves?" Ruby's asked.

"We told her that but you know Nora." Weiss quipped from where she was reloading Marnester. "And any plans on how to give me a faster reload time for Marnester?"

Ruby hung her head, "No everything I've come up with requires major modifications to the dust mechanism or risks setting off the dust, sorry"

"Well let's hear them"

"What?" Ruby asked in confusion

"Let's hear your ideas, I don't know about you dolt but I don't want to be overrun with Grimm because I ran out of dust." Weiss nearly snapped.

Ruby quickly began giving her idea's.

"Well the first obstacle is the part of the safety mechanism so the dust doesn't mix when you're reloading; it's just a simple rotating plate with a single hole for access and a track for stoppers to hold the dust in place. but this means you can only load each individually. My first idea was to make as spring loaded container that could put a set amount of dust into each container. But dust is largely to volatile for that and if there's some left over in there then we risk letting some out.

The second idea was to modify the exhaust port but remaking one way valves when dust is involved is not a good idea.

So we really have one option left just get more cylinders that you can swap out you can already pull the one you have out for maintenance so we just make more of them and tada fast, safe reload any where."

"I would have liked to not have to disassemble my weapon in the middle of combat." Weiss commented. "I need to remove the guard to do maintenance on the cylinder."

"That's where the work needs to be done" Ruby explained, "we need to make it so that you can pull the cylinder after you've used the break action for a normal reload instead just hit a switch or just pull and swap them out. We just need to re work the center pin and the guard so that we can pull the cylinder without the guard coming with it. And it shouldn't be too hard to insure that the exhaust port and the chambers in the cylinder line up if we don't adjust the teeth on the mechanism."

At this point everyone was looking at Ruby

"That's actually well thought out just how long will it take?" Weiss asked a little surprised.

Ruby thought for a moment. "Not sure never had to mill out a custom cylinder before unless you can just buy more and grind the front of them down so they can't lock in or modify the guard so it won't lock. thats where most of the time will go, playing with the design modifications to insure that everything continues to work right, and in your case doesn't explode in your hand. Also have you tried using a shield yet, Weiss?"

"I have not and I fail to see how this affects you making one for me."

"It's more of the type of shield take Jaunes for example standard halter shield design it covers a large area but can be difficult to move, or Pyrrha's hoplon styled much smaller however while it covers less it can be moved faster to block, or I could get you a tower shield a massive thing that most of us would have a hard time even lifting, but it would cover all of you." Ruby finished with a smirk as Weiss glared.

"Fine you win, can I borrow a shield?" Both Jaune and Pyrrha both offered their shields to her. She grabbed Jaunes without looking and tried to placed it on her right arm.

"Now normally you would use a buckler shield with a Rapier but you wouldn't be able to effectively block most blows as its only about a foot in diameter with only a single point of contact with your arm at the handle in the center of the shield, putting all the strain of blocking on the wrist. Stop a swing to late and kiss your arm goodbye with most Grimm. So we aren't going to try and teach you so for now you can try out those, and I get to try out these." Ruby finished holding up Russel's daggers.

"No your not" Ren cut in gaining everyone's attention.

"WHAT why not, Russel said to keep them and I want to learn to use them." Ruby wined.

"Because" Ren explained, "You need to learn your semblance before you should start work on something else. Besides those are dust daggers you need to learn how to use raw Dust to truly use them." Ruby just kept pouting not arguing as Ren continued. "Something Russel never did by the looks of it. Now look where it landed him. So," he tossed a sack to Ruby "Try and hit Weiss with those while she blocks."

Ruby opened the sack to find it full of steel ball bearings about three quarters of an inch in size. She pulled one out, seeming to weigh it in her hand. "Won't these hurt?"

"No worse than one of Yang's hits that's for certain." Most of them had a slight shiver at this, they had all seen what Yang could do, or had been on the receiving end of one of her punches. Even if she had been holding back they still hurt.

Weiss let out a sigh as she finished getting Jaune's shield on to her right arm the right way around. "We'll let's get this over with." getting into a ready stance feet spread shoulder width apart one foot slightly forward, shield held straight in front of her body her rapier held ready to thrust beside the shield, her stance was to high but the form was good.

"Bend lower at the knees and angle your shield to the side some." Pyrrha called to advise

Once Weiss was better prepared Ruby got into position herself, pulling out a few of the ball bearings and getting into a lose pitcher's stance.

"Try and use the smallest movement you can go for discretion you don't want to choreograph your attack." Ren called.

Ruby let out a huff, "let me learn to do it first." With that she threw the ball at Weiss who rolled to the side as the bearing flew through the space she had just been. It was slow to the point that it looked like a child had thrown it, but she had still reacted as if the shield wasn't there.

"Put your aura into it, charge it" Ren called

Ruby had already pulled out another one out and was holding it ready to throw, "I know that." Ruby yelled before she hurled the steel ball at Weiss.

The ball while thrown faster and harder still didn't have any of her semblance in it.

This one hit Jaune's shield and bounced off. Before anyone could say anything Ruby threw another one this one this one aimed to hit Weiss and forcing her to move the shield sending the ball ricocheting off the top edge.

Another one followed just afterward with even more speed. Weiss was moving before she even threw it, still it struck the shield.

Ren sat back and watched a small smirk on his face while not the way intended Ruby was making it happen, it was uncontrolled and sporadic, but it was working; and form and precision could be worked on latter.

But this was workable.

Everyone else was looking on with rapt attention as Ruby sent a near unbroken stream of

steel at Weiss, who was doing everything she could to not be hit with the projectiles, as Ruby was learning to be more accurate and hit around the shield if Wiess stayed still. and had a rate of fire to whittle away any walls she made with dust.

Eventually Ruby ran out of stamina and ammunition, and was forced to stop after nearly a half hour of continuous fire. Now the two were sitting down by their friends as Jaune and Blake spared under Pyrrhas eye helping to correct Jaune as needed.

"So what type of shield should I make Ruby?" Weiss asked as they rested.

"Not sure, on some of your dust attacks I've noticed you use your right hand normally while two hands on others so that complicates things, then there's the fact that you've never really used one before and would have to relearn how to work around one.

Your best bet may be to get a heavy gauntlet but it will cover less of you. However you had no trouble dodging all my shots so you don't need a shield for that."

"So in short I just need something small but strong enough that that ever hit's it won't get to me."

"Pretty much Weiss."

"Alright should be doable." Weiss said "So Dust dagger's I'm assuming that you want to learn to use them?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Ruby asked, "Are you going to teach me?" The young girl perked up. "Please Please."

"Not with that attitude I'm not." Weiss cut her off, "And first you need to finish your Aura training to a more than passable level. Think of it as incentive."

"Fine I'll keep working on my Aura." Ruby let out.

"Good, think of it as motivation." Weiss said cheering her up "My sister is going to start training me soon and that will soon take up most of my time so it will still be a while before before I can begin your study into Dust work. Truthfully it will take quite some time so we will only get to the basics in the foreseeable future."

"Alright, I've got it time to get to work then. We can't do anything less than perfect we've seen good enough and it won't cut it in the real world." Ruby said jumping up.

"Yeah. Nothing but the best survive." Weiss agreed

Ruby started gathering up the steel ball bearings that had been scattered around, to fire them again. Weiss was watching her friends spare, lost in thoughts. Ren and Nora were sitting near by, Ren looked to be meditating while Nora was all but bouncing in her seat and looking everywhere no doubt working in their own ways.

This was the start of their bid to get stronger they couldn't afford to not grow if they wanted to live, they all knew it and even when they were resting they were doing what they could to strengthen themselves.

Reaching down to where the others couldn't see her hand Weiss tried to form a glyph with just her Aura and hand.

A spot of light formed slowly expanding before it collapsed and vanished. Weiss glared at this, before taking a breath and trying again.

xxx

Yang sat to the roof of the dorm, red eyes looking up at the sky. She didn't like lying to Ruby but she didn't want anyone around for what she was trying. She had been up here actively pulling in energy since she came up after Ruby had left. If someone saw her they would think a sun had formed over there.

Yang let out a breath as she felt her Aura and for the first time she felt like she was full, but she knew she couldn't hold this right now something was going to break if she kept this up; as she could feel the energy seeping away from her by the second. With a sigh Yang pushed herself off the roof so she could stand before slowly taking a stance.

One foot forward and straight, the other back and angled, her knees and hips were bent, left hand in a closed fist at eye level. Her right was pulled back and to the side level with her shoulder.

Yang scanned the horizon for a moment looking for a free area before bending at the waist and looking up, finding a clear path through.

With a cry she threw the punch causing a shockwave and sending all the energy she had gathered flying away looking much like a comet as it streaked away. Yang watched it go, holding her arm out, she could still feel it for a while before she lost all control and it destabilizing and exploding miles beyond Vale.

Letting out a breath she turned to grab her crutches only to stop when she saw the state of the roof, it was on fire and in some places around her molten, she could only locate the remains of her crutches by the one charred and blackened rubber foot that was just passed the circle of destruction that Yang now found herself the epicenter of.

"Well shit."

"That's one way of putting it young lady." Yang stiffened hearing Miss Goodwhitch. Turning to look at the headmaster's assistant Yang swallowed "Hi."

"Miss Xiao Long would you mind pulling the heat out of the roof for me." Yang could tell it was an order.

"Yeah." Yang let out, before looking at the ground under her feet only to see that she was standing in a pool of molten material from the roof that, had burned away her shoes, and she had been sitting in moments before. At the moment Yang really didn't care for the implications for that.

Using her Aura she began pulling the energy out frosting the area over. once she was done she was picked up by Glenda and pulled towards her, setting Yang down next to herself, before turning back to the burn zone and beginning to undo much of the damage.

Yang just stood by and watched while looking down at her ruined clothes, the seat of her shorts were burned out with her panties, the edge around the hole was charred and flaking away. Her shirt was still intact and would survive with several new holes.

Glenda finished fixing most of the damage and turned to Yang crossing her arms and leaning on one leg. "Now miss Xiao Long just what happened here?"

"I'm too hot for my own good..." Yang said with a half hopeful look.

Glenda just started tapping her arm and foot.

"Can we have this later my rear is kind off hanging in the wind here and the draft is not wanted"

Glenda slowly grabbed her nose pinching it before pulling off her jacket and tossing it to Yang, "My office twenty minutes."

"Yes ma'am." Yang said, tying the jacket around herself as they both started walking to the door Yang moving as quickly as she dared with her injures.

When Yang entered Miss Goodwhitch's office she found the women seated behind her desk, working on some paperwork.

"Good you're here. Now just what happened on the roof?" she asked before Yang could take a seat.

Yang took a chair before answering. "I was working on my Aura control; I knew that it could be dangerous so I sought out an area where no one would be. I just never thought I would do that."

"We do have places set up for this Yang and you should know of them, so why aren't you using them?"

"Did you see the blast I let go, I've tried before none of them would let me gather that much energy. And what damage could I do to them if one even half as powerful got loose I had been working for nearly an hour and was at that level in a fourth of that time. Those rooms don't work for what I'm doing so I improvised. Truthfully I didn't think that I would melt the roof or light the building on fire.

Yang sat in silence why Glenda thought it over

"What am I to do with you, I know that it was not your intentions however you did risk not only your own life but the lives of everyone in the building. Your semblance is incredibly powerful more so than everyone I've seen in terms of raw power. It truly is something else. What you threw was enough to bring down any just about everything I've seen.

I know that you won't stop if I ask you to, but I can't have you endangering the students, staff and facilities.

They haven't been used for some time however we have several outdoor facilities that should work for you. Follow me."

Glenda stood up with Yang following her. They made their way through Beacon eventually leaving the normal school grounds. A short trek through the forest to the side of the school and they turned coming to a steep embankment nearly three times their height, following around they came to a gap with steep wall showing the hill was nearly as wide as it was tall.

Passed the gap was a clearing, there was grass around the edges and a few trees same with the walls but the center was floored with concrete a hole filled with rain water in the center.

Yang stopped now knowing what she was looking at, the remains of a weapons test facility left over from the war.

"What."

"Come along." Glenda said not stopping.

Yang nodded and walked after her into the old test facility. "If you guessed that this is a remnant from the great war you are right, while ordered to be dismissed and dismantled the former head of Beacon at the time decided against it and instead covered the whole thing in heavy tar paper followed by over two feet of dirt. over the years different students and staff have used different parts of the facility and insured that they are maintained if they should be ever needed again. And now we come to you, I know that your friends will find this place if you use it but they are moving into dangerous territory themselves and may require use of this place as well, so does this suit your needs?"

Yang could only nod as her mind was still processing that she had been given free access to a military testing ground for Dust knew what, it would take everything she could throw at it she was damned near certain.

"Well then get to work." Glenda said motioning out to the center of the area. Yang grinned walking forward this would be good.

xxx

A week later and classes started up again as many of the staff and students had finally been relieved by the Vale army. Many of the teachers for combat oriented classes changed their normal classes moving along the pace. Peach started teaching emergency Dust use for everyone in first aid, and how to use it as a weapon from loose rounds.

Port began emphasizing on weak points of grim and how to take them down quickly with his stories. Goodwitch had them fighting more often with different groups, higher year students, to unfavorable odds, and bringing in live Grimm from Ports stash for them to fight against, finding her exceptional students in different fields for development later. Even going as far as to advising students openly of what they needed to work on and how in many cases.

Ruby had taken to bringing the ball bearings with her and tossing them with her semblance or hands when she was board.

Weiss would work with her glyphs when she thought no one was looking, or even just under her desk during a class, they had measured and planned out her gauntlet and now only needed time to make it.

Yang and taken to seeing how much energy she could hold before her hair started to catch fire and spent much of her free time out in the woods working on her semblance. she had also picked up weights for everyone and most of them used them.

Blake was without a skill she could focus on was often sneaking away to work on her skills or found working on her Aura or hoping to find another lead on the White Fang.

Jaune was taking every opportunity to work on his Aura, in and out of class, causing him to be drained of energy on many occasions; he did his best not to slack off on any other training ether.

Nora spent much of her time working on designing some light armor trying to make it generate electricity without Dust, after Weiss revealed how with magnets and copper.

Ren continued to work on his Arua more frequently leaving him even more exhausted.

Phyrra had, after Weiss telling an alternative method of creating electricity, put magnets into Akou enabling her to electrify the shield. She also practiced much like Ruby moving steel ball bearings with her Semblance.

Other students had begun following their trend of finding any way to train as odd habits started to pick up. Many were seen holding Arua active or leg and arm weights as well.

xxx

It was now three weeks since the ill-fated mission to forever fall forest the nearly the entirety of beacons student body and all of the staff with several strangers, no doubt the families of the newly fallen, stood around a set of plane stone obelisks on a secluded spot overlooking the emerald forests. many of the students still sported injuries.

Ozpin made his way to the front of the crowd slowly with Glinda following shortly behind him, with Ironwood. He stopped at the obelisk. The entire clearing was silent save for the occasional sob. After a few moments he spoke.

"To day we gather to honor the memory of the newly fallen, all of them taken far too soon. they lie under the cost of Humanities and Faunuses fight for survival. Those of you who bear arms with them do not let their sacrifices go in vain, but do not seek to readily follow them into death. Treasure what time you still have form bonds with those around you and grow in strength, and remember their sacrifice."

He waved to the numerous obelisks

"Here are the names of the fallen hunts men, all of those who have paid the price of our continued survival; this is perhaps the highest honor that hunters can achieve. To be immortalized in stone with those who came before and those whose their sacrifice in able to come after them until we are finally all safe."

Ozpin let his words hang for some time looking at those around him.

"I cannot tell you to remain on this path. Any of you are free to leave just as you are free to join. But know this, this fate that we will without a doubt face, could you let another pay that price. Would you let another take the burden you've chosen just so you can live easy?

How many of you are still able to stand your ground against this dark tide we face, how many of you would be willing to play their final hand to insure our survival? and that others will be free of the nightmares made of hatred we face?"

They were all quiet as Ozpin finished, he looked into their eye's each one individually seeing their wills tempered and resolve hardened in fire.

He smiled knowing that none his students could be called that any longer they were soldiers and hunters now every last one of them.

"Death is not guaranteed here those of us strong enough to survive can thrive and became known for it and still hold full hands to play. It is then your job to ready the next generation as the staff here does their best to prepare you.

I wish you all the best of success in your work as Hunters and as protectors of life. It is then your responsibility to train the next generation"

Ozpin turned placing a white flower before one of the obelisks and stood aside. Ironwood and Goodwitch followed after him saying a few words and placing a few flowers, slowly the rest of them payed their respects.

Slowly they all departed till only the families and a few friends were left Sky and Russel where among them. Slowly Ruby made her way back with Cardin's mace and Dove's sword back in their original condition.

She approached slowly standing off to the side waiting to be approached.

Eventually she was noticed.

"Girl you had better have a damned good reason For having my sons mace." this had to be Cardin's father. He was massive standing well over six feet , blonde hair, and more muscle than anyone she knew.

Ruby steadied her nerves, "It was entrusted to me along with the rest of the weapons of team CRDL when they were nearly all dead in the forest, I came to ask what the families of the deceased wanted done with their sons weapons not to be yelled at. Now what do you want me to do with their weapons."

At this the Winchester was taken aback but he recovered quickly.

"You think that you can use it you little twerp, you look like you can barely lift Breaker let alone swing it. Yet I hear that you used it, and I call rubbish." He leaned down getting in Ruby's face. "Prove that you're worthy of carrying the legacy of a Winchester. Fight me with Breaker, show me that you're stronger than my son." he challenged.

"I will, I'll show you that it was more than just chance that I was given these weapons." Ruby said not backing down.

"You'd better." With that he turned and walked away calling to his wife to follow after him. She followed swiftly behind not looking back.

Ruby watched them go waiting until they disappeared before dropping to her knees.

"What have I done?" She despaired before falling onto her back staring up at the sky.

Only to have her view blocked as Sky stood over her.

"Opened a can of worms I'd say."

Ruby just groaned, "I know. Um do you know anything about Mister Winchester?"

Sky shrugged, "Not really, though from what he talked about Mister Winchester he said he could teach everyone here a few lessons, doubt that though, and he taught him everything he knew."

"So I'm fighting a bigger version of him then lovely." Ruby let out.

"Well good luck." With that Sky turned and walked away leaving Ruby on the ground. Ruby stayed there for a moment before looking around to see that she was now alone by the memorial.

Dropping her head back to the ground Ruby glared at the sky. "Couldn't you have helped me up first?"

After gathering herself up Ruby pushed herself off the ground and went running off leaving a trail of rose petals.

Weiss, Blake, and Yang all jumped when the door to the dorm slammed open. Weiss faced the door a Glyph already formed in her hand ready to unleash it. Blake vanished from where she was on the bed. Yang was ready to jump from her bed and strike whoever barged in her hair having burst into flames.

They stopped when they saw it was Ruby, they had dropped their attacks.

"I picked a fight with Cardin's dad." Was the first words spoken causing shock to show on her team's faces.

Weiss was the first to recover. "YOU DID WHAT!"


End file.
